Naruto A Love for Milim
by Mayor Tanya von Degurechaff
Summary: Milim is actually a lonely girl, but she hides it well in her easy going and child like persona. One day, somehow she found a blond man whose eyes were somewhat similar to her own. Ever since, her life was turning upside down; from a careless demon lord she would eventually become the Empress that was respected by many. Rate M for safety. Ooc-Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Ever since I finished reading Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken web novel, I can't help myself but love it. And here I write its fic for my favorite character Milim, and of course Naruto will not be loud-mouth. Though, my grammar is terrible, do consider this before reading.**

 **Naruto; A Love for Milim**

 **-Chapter 1: The Fateful Day-**

 **Elemental Nations**

To think that his death was in the hand of a friend he considered as his brother, how sad.. and naïve. He had known Sasuke ever since they were, perhaps, five years old. He had even forgiven him for his attempt on killing him when they were thirteen. He had even chasing after him for the hope they could live life like the old days.. how naïve of him. Perhaps, perhaps if not for Kurama, his life was already over even before he could reach age of five because of those villagers.. and yet he was still looking for the villagers' acceptance.. how naïve of him.

If only.. if only he did not pretend to be a loud-mouth fool, if only he did not pretend to be forgiving, if only he did not pretend to be an easy going person, if only he did not pretend to love that fool Sakura, if only he showed his true color.. if only the old man Sandaime, the only one aside of Teachi's family, did not show him kindness.. if only he did not follow the old man guidance..

..but, if he did not become a stupid loud-mouth shinobi, his life was over, because certainly a smart and calculating Jinchuriki was a danger to the village because they're hard to be tamed.

He was naïve.. but perhaps that was not true, perhaps it was his loneliness that made him think like a naïve person. Living alone, with no one to rely on.. perhaps death was better.

Naruto sighed and averted his sky blue orbs to his left, where the corpse of Sasuke Uchiha laying with blood all over his body. At least he had managed to kill this fool as well, but it was a pity that they could not undo the mugen tsukuyomi. But well, who cares? He was going to die anyway.

Sighing, Naruto shifted his sight to the right.

"Na, Kurama.." Naruto called for his only partner that was sitting on his right side. "Kakashi and that fool Sakura are still alive, perhaps they can start making child to increase human population. Make sure that this evil world will not resurface."

With that being said, Naruto Uzumaki, Asura reincarnation, breathed his last breath, leaving the bijuus and only two human behind.

 **New World**

Perhaps if a person who knew loneliness more than anyone else existed, that person probably was Milim Nava. She had lived her life for more than two thousand years, she had lost her family, her maid, her pet, her friends; she had lost everything that could connect with her heart. She had witnessed their death, the feeling that burning deep in her heart had even awaken her as True Demon Lord and her skill had evolved into **Ultimate skill [Wrath King Satan]** , even so, her wrath could not swap away her loneliness, her sadness, her sorrow.

The only thing she could do to hide it away was pretending. Pretending that she was a cheerful person, pretending that she was a short tempered girl, pretending that she was no good at thinking.. uh, perhaps this part was not a pretend; pretending that her life was very much enjoyable. How sad…

Milim sighed in a depressed sigh and walked through her land, a land that she technically ruled despite of never doing anything regarding its governing. Well, ruling was boring anyway, hence she let the people ruled for themselves and her job was just protecting them from danger that they could not handle.

She aimlessly walked through the forest, she did not know why she was going this way but somehow she found herself did just this. Perhaps there was something that would finally entertain her or something alike. With that thought Milim walked further into the forest until finally a golden light particle forced her to halt.

There, under a maple-like tree, a golden particle was gathering forming a silhouette of a human being. It was a male human being with short spiky blond hair, and three thin—so thin that if Milim did not pay her full attention then she would not able to see it—whiskers-like marks on his face. The male being was not in a good condition: Half of his right arm was missing, a piercing hole on his left chest, his shirt was dirtied by blood, he was currently unconscious, and seeming would die if no help came to him.

If it was her usual self, Milim would not give a single care toward that human, but somehow she had found her way toward that male's place. Milim stared at the blond human, she could not help but somehow felt attracted to him. This male apparently would not win a beauty contest but he was not bad-looking either; perhaps between one to ten Milim would give him 8 for appearance alone. But that was not what attracted Milim, his half-opened eyelids were actually the one that attracted her attention. It showed the very feeling that Milim knew the most, the loneliness.

Without her knowing, her right hand had found its place on his left cheek, gently caressing his tan-skinned cheek, as though he was her precious person or something alike. Milim cheeks were slowly reddening when realization hit her, she hastily pulled back her right hand and gripped it with her left hand. What had possessing her to act like that, she wondered.

It was better to leave him, she thought. However, her body could not be moved, as though it was not willing to leave this human. For once in her long life she did not know what to do, hence she was just staring at the blond in utterly silence.

It was about five minutes later Milim finally decided on what to do: She would save this human. With that in thought, Milim brought a knife she always carried in her pocket, a knife that was gifted by her father. She brought her left hand above the blond's left chest, slightly above the hole that brought him to the near death. With the knife on her right hand she slashed her left hand, allowing the blood to leak and fall into the hole. Milim had no magic that could be used to heal, and so she used her blood. No one knew about her special blood that could heal any wound, it was the secret of why her regeneration ability was so fast that could make even Guy's attack to heal almost in instant. Right after pouring her blood, her left hand was already healed.

Milim stared at her work. The hole on his chest was slowly regenerating, so was his right arm. His skin became lighter than before. Unfortunately, he was not showing any signs of consciousness.

What should she do next? Should she leave him here on his own? Or, should she carry him into her place?

"U-uh, because I, miraculously, have helped him, it is better to bring him with me as well, r-right?"

Strengthening her resolve, Milim, with flushing face, finally decided to bring the man into her place. With her tremendous strength she carried him in bridal style, sprouting out her wings, and then took a flight toward her resident.. a place she lived in.

 **Days later, Milim's room**

It had been five days since she healed and brought him here, and yet he was not conscious yet, as though something was holding him from regaining his consciousness.

Milim sighed and stood up from her chair beside the bed, she then walked ahead toward her room's window. She opened the curtain and pushed the window allowing the fresh night air to grace her elegant room. Milim lifted up her head to stare at the uncountable of the sparkling stars that painted the night sky.

It was beautiful.. and lonely. Despite there were so many of them, their distance toward each other was so great that made it impossible to reach. If they had consciousness, Milim had no doubt that the night sky would become a gloomy sight.. such was the loneliness.

"Urgh.."

That voice made Milim to turn back her body facing up the man she took care of. It seemed he was about to regain his consciousness back. A little smile appeared on Milim's lips, not her usual carefree smile or her arrogant smirk either, it was a grateful smile, a smile she never shown before.

Milim sat herself on the chair, her eyes were fully glued to the blond's face. She did not know since when had she became accustomed to stare at his face, but it matter not, she did not find this as a boredom. Actually it was quite the opposite, looking at his unconscious face somehow felt nice, her heart felt warm, as though there was a candle warming her heart each time she looked at him.

Slowly, his eyelids finally opened, revealing two pair of beautiful sky blue irides for Milim to see. This time around, those eyes did not reveal anything but emptiness, as though its owner had lost the will to live.

"H-hi.." Milim could not help herself from keeping up her mouth, and thus voicing a stuttered greeting that embarrassed her.

The man blinked his eyes for a few times before he finally shifted his sight from the ceiling toward a flustered Milim. He did not say anything but stared at her, as though he was studying her. And then after a few moments of silence, the man let a little smile on his face. "Is it you, the one who save me?" he asked in a smooth and gentle tone.

"Um.." Milim nodded her head lightly, she could not dare herself from saying words without stuttering, moreover with that beautiful smile directed at her. It was unlike her to stutter but.. it was hard for her not to.

"Thank you, for saving my life."

"Um."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, may I know yours?"

"Milim Nava."

"Milim, can I address you that? In return you can call me Naruto."

"Um, N-Naruto."

"It sounded nice when you voiced out my name. Can you do it once more, Milim?"

"Na-Naruto.."

"I think I told you that my name is Naruto, not Na-Naruto, perhaps you misheard me?"

"Ba.."

"Ba..?"

"Baka!" Milim yelled and lifting up her right hand hitting Naruto's chest, the speed was so fast that caught Naruto off guard. As a result, the bed broke apart and blood was leaking out of Naruto's mouth.

"It hurt, you know.." Naruto said as he wiped the blood that leaking out of his mouth, and then he lifting up his left hand motioning Milim to help him stood.

"It was your fault!" Milim said in a loud voice while ignoring his condition.

"Well, aren't you going to help me stand?"

Milim huffed and stood from her chair, stretching out her right hand and help the blond to stand. "Well, at least you are strong enough to handle that hit, but that is to be expected since you are now had become half dragonoid, thanks to my blood."

Naruto smiled at hearing her proud words and accepted her offered hand, "I then have to give you a reward for doing that, no?" asked Naruto right after standing.

"Oh, you can become my servant, I don't have any servant yet."

Naruto shook his head lightly, "That will not do. We have to think a proper gift for a beautiful lady such as yourself, don't you think so?"

Milim let her proud smile appeared on her lips. "It's good that you realize my beauty, though, I don't see anything you can offer other than to be my servant."

"Well," said Naruto with a mischievous smile plastering his lips, "I have something else in mind, do you want to hear it out?" Naruto asked while at the same time shortening the distance between them.

"What is it?" Milim daringly asked, she seemed to forget that her right hand was still in Naruto's left hand.

Naruto squeezed Milim's right hand and downed his head to closely stare at her beautiful irides. Milim did not back down from the stare, she lifted up her head staring back at his beautiful eyes.

"How about a kiss from me?"

 **Next Morning**

This was the first time since forever Naruto Uzumaki made breakfast for someone other than himself. He could not help but admit that there was a pleasant feeling deep inside his heart, a feeling that warmed his heart.

It took no longer than fifteen minutes for Naruto to serves two bowls hand-made miso ramen for him and his companion who was sitting on a chair not too far from his current place. He hurried up walking toward the pink haired demon lord and put a bowl of miso ramen before her, and then walked toward another side of the table to take a seat and put another bowl on the table for himself.

Naruto took his chopsticks and looked at Milim who was ready to devour the noodles. "Wait!" yelled Naruto, stopping Milim from eating.

"What?" asked Milim impatiently, her eyes were glaring at Naruto's.

"You have to at least have a manner when it comes to eating."

"Why should I bother with such nonsense?"

Naruto sighed in defeat, "Follow my way of starting eating or I will never cook for you again," threatened Naruto while at the same time clasping both his hands together. "Itadakimasu!" said Naruto and began his breakfast.

Milim frowned but did not complain, she clasped both her hands and muttered "Itadakimasu" in a slow voice before eagerly devoured the ramen.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before both their bowl were finally empty, not even a single noodle was there.

"How was it?" Naruto asked with a little smile, watching her eating reminded him of his stupid days.

"It's delicious, give me more!"

"It can't be helped, ramen is just too good after all.." Naruto said and went back to pick another bowl of ramen he had prepared in case if Milim wanted more.

 **-End Chapter-**

 **Status:**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Species: Half-human/Half-dragonoid  
Divine Protection: -  
Title: -  
Magic: Elemental magic  
Skills: Ultimate skill [War Goddess Athena], Unique skill [Master Tactician], Unique skill [Swordmaster], Unique skill [Rune Master], Unique skill [Commander], Extra skill [Elemental Manipulation], Extra skill [Light Manipulation], Basic skill [Chakra Master], etc.  
Resistance: Paralysis, Poison  
EP: 3.000.000+ (Normal), 7.000.000+ (Sage Mode), ? (Rikudou senjutsu mode)**

 **Name: Milim Nava  
Species: Dragonoid  
Divine Protection: Star Crest  
Title: The Destroyer  
Magic: -  
Skills: Ultimate skill [Wrath King Satan], Unique skill [Destroyer], etc.  
Resistance: Paralysis, Poison, Thermal Fluctuation  
EP: 2.000.000+ (Normal), ? (Full Power)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have put words in the first chapter that Naruto will not be loud-mouthed fool, I also have written his thought about his stupidity. Based on what I'm writing, it was so clear that this Naruto is not a carbon copy of his cannon-self. If you dislike a not in-character Naruto, I suggest you not to read this fic of mine.**

 **Naruto; A Love for Milim**

 **-Chapter 2: Minava Empire, Empress, and the Prime Minister-**

 **Milim's Residence, White Wall Castle**

Naruto stared at Milim. That was her fourth bowl of miso ramen. Watching her really reminded him of his stupid childhood, though, if people think his former way of eating as disgusting, Naruto saw Milim's way as cuteness. Hence, he was content with just watching her alone. He did not know why, but he had never felt this attracted toward any female other than Milim. Ever since he landed sight at those blue eyes of hers, he had become so enamored by her, as though they're fated toward each other. Naruto really did not know why, but perhaps it was because of Milim's blood that ran through his vein, or perhaps the eyes that reminded him of his own.

Naruto let a little smile appeared on his lips, "When I was your ag— I mean when I was a child, I could devour more than ten bowl of ramen. It seems you will not be able to defeat me.."

Milim finished her fourth bowl and shifted her sight from the empty bowl to Naruto, "Then, give me seven more bowls of miso ramen!" she was actually almost full, but hearing Naruto could eat more than ten bowls made her want to eat more.

"Perhaps some other time, you are almost full, right? Where will you store the next seven bowls of miso ramen?"

"Uh, I can manage it, somehow."

"No, may be when you gro— I mean when you get used to it, you will certainly be able to eat more than I can. For now, let us leave. I want to know more about this world, perhaps you can tell everything you know, because I'm sure that a mighty demon lord such as yourself does possess much knowledge that people don't know of."

Milim folded her hands on her, almost, flatted breast with a proud smile blooming on her thin lips. "I'm glad you know how good I'm, so I will tell you anything you want to know."

With Milim agreeing to tell him about this world, the two then left the kitchen to a room where talking became much more pleasant. Of course Naruto had taken out a plate of dango from his belongings, scroll, to sweeten Milim's mood as a way to make sure nothing was being hidden away from him.

 **A few moments later**

"So what you were telling me is that you are the ruler of this vast land, unnamed land that is known as "Milim's Dominion", this land's residents govern themselves, and above all that you are as the ruler do nothing other than defending the land should there's problem they can't handle, and they also misunderstand you as goddess and worship you who in truth is a demon lord. Anything else I'm missing?"

"They give me so much gold for each year..?"

"Anything else?"

"U-uh, I can do as I please..?"

"I see.. what a mighty demon lord you are, Milim."

"S-so you finally understand, as expected of Naruto."

Naruto let a tired sighed escaped his mouth. They were currently sitting on the first floor of Milim house, at her guest room to be precise. Milim had been telling him about this new world and was just finished about telling this land she ruled over. Perhaps out of all people who ruled over some places he knew, the only one who never complained about anything was Milim, because simply she did almost nothing. What a mighty demon lord she was..

"How about you show me this land? I will cook more ramen for this night should you willing to accompany me, what will you say?"

"Let's go!" Milim exclaimed and walked toward the exit door of her majestic house, a palace-like house.

"You are going out with that underwear?" asked Naruto in disbelieving tone.

Milim tilted her head to the left with a somewhat cute questioned look, "What is wrong with that?"

Naruto sighed and walked toward Milim who was about to go out. He looked down at her child-like form and then bended his knees to be able to look her eyes to eyes on the same level. "If you go out like that, there's a possibility people who don't know about you will treat you as a child. Not only that but also something you don't want may happen to you.."

"I will beat them down if they say I'm a kid, also, what may happen to me?"

Naruto lifted up his right hand and put his index finger on Milim's exposed stomach, making the girl's cheeks reddened a bit.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"What do you thing will happen if I trace my finger downward with nothing preventing it, eh, Milim?" Naruto asked with a seductive voice while at the same time moving his finger downward tracing her exposed stomach, he stopped his finger just right above her underwear-like pants.

Milim did not realize since when had she started holding her breath, but this feeling was so hard to control. Her heart beat faster than it supposed to, she had no doubt that her cheeks was reddening. In all her life, this was the first time an opposite gender touched her lower stomach. No one dared to do what Narut-"Ahnn~"

Naruto widened his eyes when that cute moan escaped Milim's tiny mouth, he hastily looked at his finger only to find that his finger had somehow found its place on Milim's lower part. Blood arose in blinding speed reddening Naruto's cheeks, "I-I'm sorry Milim!" yelled Naruto as he took his hand off of her womanly part and shifting his head avoiding Milim's face. "I did not mean to touch it, s-somehow my finger moved on its own.."

Milim had her mouth covered by both her hand, her face was so red in both heat and embarrassment, and.. somehow she did not feel angry at all.. it's odd, that oddness made her wanted to punch the blond before her.

"M-Milim..?" Naruto stutteringly called, with eyes stealing glance at the pink haired girl.

Milim tried so hard to hide her feeling and she downed her head to stare at the floor. Slowly her body was covered by crimson aura before finally she lifted up her right hand to deliver a punch toward the blond's left cheek. Luckily for Naruto, his skill allowed him to read the speed in which Milim thrown her punch and thus, he able to protect his left cheek with his left hand. Despite that, he was still being thrown away destroying a few furniture and finally was stopped by the walls.

Milim did not stand still, she pursued the blond to deliver another hit.

Naruto groaned as he saw Milim was about to deliver another punch. Moving both his hands in weird motion, he then created barrier around him using his Unique skill [Rune Master]. The barrier was strong enough to repel Milim's punch, making the girl frowned. Naruto did no waste the chance and he created another rune that forced Milim to fall back-first on the floor. Naruto then moved in blinding speed on top of Milim and captured both her hands, much to his surprise, Milim did not retaliate. She shifted her head to the left, avoiding looking at him.

"Are you perhaps.. angry?" Naruto carefully asked, his gaze softened as he stared at her flushing face.

"..ain.."

"Hmm?"

"A-again.."

"What do you mean?"

"T-touch me a-again.." whispered Milim, "It felt good when you touched me."

"Milim.."

"N-Naruto," Milim said and averted her eyes back to stare at Naruto's blue eyes, "t-touch me."

Naruto did not say anything nor he did what Milim asked him to, he instead captured her thin lips passionately, calming the woman and bringing her back to her sense. The kiss last not long as Naruto separated his lips with hers. "I'm sorry Milim, I don't know what have possessed me to touch you on your em.. on that." Naruto said and let Milim's hands go, he then moved from her body and sat beside her.

"…" Milim did not say anything as she sat up and leant against Naruto's back.

"Though, I think it was your mistake."

"How was that my mistake? You are the pervert one here who likes to seduce me."

"U-uh, perhaps because your blood flows inside my vein, and so my body feels attracted to yours. Beside, you are a dragonoid, and I'm half-dragonoid. You also said that you are the only dragonoid in existence, right?"

"That has nothing to do with what you've done to me!"

"You see, ever since I saw your beautiful blue eyes, I can't move you away from my mind. As though something inside me wishes to look deep inside your eyes, a nice feeling I have never felt before."

"I.. I also feel the same when I first looked into your eyes."

"I see, so that's why you injected your blood inside me.. to make me feel the same like what you feel, to make us connected?"

"No! I just don't have any means to heal you other than giving you my blood."

"Isn't there exist something called 'Healing Potion'?"

"I don't need something like that, so I don't have it."

"You are the mightiest demon lord, so asking people to give you such position is not hard, right?"

"Well, uh.. it.. it takes too much effort to look for that, beside, you were dying anyway."

"I see.." _she must have forgotten about that_ , Naruto thought.

"You have to make more ramen for doing perverted things to me, I will not accept a no for that."

Naruto smiled, "I don't mind, though, you don't seem to be angry.."

"I'm angry!"

"Okay, you're angry. So, will we go out surveying your land? Of course after you change your cloth with a proper cloth that doesn't show too much skin."

"U-uh, that kind of cloth, I don't have any."

"I see, it can't be help.." Naruto said and motioned the pink haired demon lord to stand, Naruto too was standing right after Milim did. He raised his left hand forward slightly above Milim's breast, " **Summoning: Virgo.** "

Right after that words left Naruto's mouth, a golden light appeared and engulfed Milim's whole body. The light last for a few second before it faded away, showing Milim clothed in gold armor with two gold-like wings behind her back, and a gold helmet that had four pointed-like horns protecting her head. All in all, she looked like an otherworldly being that had descended to earth.

"Virgo's cloth has the ability to double its user strength and it gives you the ability to control a territory which will allow you to leap through space itself. Similar to the other gold cloths, it also gives you perfect control over your magical energy. And, it also looks good on you, Milim."

Milim eyed her gold cloth-like armor in amazement, "You give this cool armor for me?"

"I lend it to you."

Milim pouted at hearing the denial, "You have eleven more, right?"

"That's true, what about it then?"

"Since you have eleven more, I will not return this one to you, Virgo, right?"

Naruto sighed and motioned Milim to get closed to him. "What?! You want to kiss me again~?" asked Milim in a somewhat silly tone, she did not deny the blond though as she made her way closer to the bond.

As soon as Milim stood right before him, Naruto brought his right hand on top of Milim's head. "I think this helmet has disturbed your beauty, don't you think so?" Naruto mildly asked and then in instant the helmet that's protecting Milim's forehead disappeared, revealing Milim's beauty back.

"U-uh, I guess you're right."

 **Later on**

Both Naruto and Milim were walking side by side. Their direction was the closest town to Milim's majestic house. Even though it was closer than any other town, it took quite a while before they reached the town's gate.

"Milim-sama!"

As soon as they stood before the gate, all the guards and people who were present immediately got to their knees with head bowing down. Fear was scripted on all of their face. Not every day Milim came to visit, no, the truth was Milim had never visited any of them; they were the one who always visited Milim, be it for giving the yearly coins or simply informing her of something mundane. So seeing her came by was naturally understood as a sign of something bad, Naruto could clearly understand that much, moreover with a divine cloth-like armor being equipped by the demon lord. If he was in their position, perhaps he would also consider Milim as a goddess.

"Look, Naruto! Even them, they understand my mightiness."

"Yes, as expected of Milim Nava."

Milim flashed a proud grin while nodding her head, allowing the people to get off of their kneeling position. Naruto could not help himself from ruffling her smooth pink hair, who would know that even a small grin of Milim could captivate his sight? As expected of Milim, her cuteness knew no bounds.

As the two were busy with each other, more people had come to witness their goddess. One of them was a fine lady who looked to be in her early twenties. The lady had a long silver hair reaching her waist, her irides were crimson like that of fresh blood, her skin was fairly white, and she had a beautiful face with a pointed nose complimented her look. She was wearing a fine one piece dress, dark-blue in color. Her name was Escana Sylphandeff, she was the one who governed this town. "Milim-sama, it is an honor to be graced by your presence, my name is Escana Sylphandeff, let me welcome you and your handsome friend."

Both Milim and Naruto in synchrony averted their eyes toward the newcomer. They could feel a quite similar energy coming from the woman, perhaps amongst all the descendants of dragon between human, she was the closest one to the dragonoid. "What is your race?" asked Milim, her eyes were fully on hers. Naruto too was studying the silver haired woman carefully, aside from her gorgeous body, her eyes standout the most.

"My, my, how sharp of you to be able to sense my energy, but that is to be expected from the great Milim Nava. As of my race, perhaps you can revere me as the pseudo-dragonoid."

Milim studied the woman carefully. Perhaps most people thought she was stupid, but that was not true; she was just too lazy to think, it was troublesome. Despite that, she did not like to be lied to, hence she forced herself to study the woman who had just claimed herself to be a pseudo-dragonoid. After a while, she finally convinced that the woman was telling the truth, and so Milim just nodded her head acknowledge her as a being that's closer to Naruto and herself.

"It seems that is the case, Escana-san, it is?"

"Ah, to be addressed so politely by a handsome man who is Milim-sama's friend makes me feel a bit of happiness. Even though I want to be called just Escana,I guess Escana-san will do, until we become more familiar toward each other, that is." The woman ended her words with a wink, making both Naruto's and Milim's lips twitched in annoyance. For Naruto, the woman was clearly a flirtatious type, so it would no doubt become troublesome to be in her presence. While for Milim, she felt something akin to danger from the woman. Not a normal danger, but a danger that she could not clearly understand, but she knew that this feeling was somehow related to Naruto.

"By the way, Milim-sama, what is your goal of visiting the town I govern? I want to know it so I can be of use to you by providing anything you wish to accomplish by visiting our humble town."

 _This woman is certainly has ways with words_ , thought Naruto. That kind of people would certainly be a good negotiator or even a manipulator. Though, from his experience dealing with people, she was not a manipulative type. At least that was a good thing about this beautiful woman, or so he wanted to believe.

"Naruto wants to see the whole land, so I guide him around."

"I understand, so basically Naruto-sama wants to see the whole land that is under Milim-sama's protection and being such a benevolent person you are so you decide to guide him yourself? As expected of Milim-sama.. your kindness knows no bounds. Though, despite how much I respect you, please do allow this lowly woman to escort the two divine beings such as yourselves into our humble town. I will explain everything Naruto-sama wants to know as not to waste Milim-sama's precious energy explaining about our mundane activities."

"O-okay, lead the way."

"Thank you for granting my selfish wish, Milim-sama." Escana said and turning herself toward the gate. "Please follow me," she said and started walking.

Both Milim and Naruto unwillingly followed the woman. Even Milim, despite liking being praised, was thinking that the woman was too much for her to handle. Well, at least she had Naruto to share this unique woman's attention.

The walk last for quite a long time. Escana had been telling everything about the town: The rules she implied inside it, the daily activities of the people, the history, and many thing else. And of course she did not forget to praise Milim each time she got the opportunity. Even he was being praised simply because he choose to be friended Milim and being a handsome man, not that Naruto did not feel happy, but it was too much to handle.

After visiting every place Escana deemed important, she had asked the two to visit her supposed humble residence in the most miraculous way that left no room to reject, hence both Milim and Naruto were now sitting on such highest quality of sofa inside a house that was comparable to Milim's castle, with a glass of herbal tea and a plate of sweets for each of them.

"To be visited by two divine beings.., I will change this quest room into a sacred room that is forbidden to anyone else. Yes, I will have to prepare another quest room for people, I cannot allow anyone to land a foot inside this now holy room." Escana said as she sat herself on the sofa before Milim and Naruto, their sofas were separated by high quality of table that made of glass. "Of course if Naruto-sama wants something utmost special, I can accompany you inside my personal chamber. Of course I will not mind doing so to Milim-sama too."

"U-uh, that is not necessary."

"This quest room is better."

"Ah, is that so? It can't be helped then, I guess this is what they mean about 'not every wish can be granted'?" Escana asked to herself and nodded her head in understanding. "Anyway, Naruto-sama did say that you want me to do something, what is that you want me to do? I will do almost anything, the only one I will reject is making love, because you have to marry me first before asking that. Though, I don't mind washing your back or taking a bath together."

A tic mark appeared on Milim's right forehead, this woman was beyond her. She wanted to punch her and be done with it but she had done almost nothing other than flirting with Naruto to warrant her wrath.

"No! No! It's nothing like that! I want you to deliver a message to all the ruler of each town and village to come to Milim's residence in a week after today. I have something planned, I will need your cooperation to make it happens. I did think of visiting them one by one but now I think it will take too much time to do so. Can I entrust a fine woman such as yourself? It will make me and Milim happy if you can."

Ha.. Milim sighed in relief, at least Naruto was not going to bathing with Escana. She would let her wrath unleashed upon the both of them should Naruto think of that.

"Oh, I understand, there's no need to ask nicely. You can trust this lowly woman, it shall be done, we will all be there in a week."

"Is that so? I then will entrust the invitation to you. As for now, sadly we have to return, night will come soon and we still have other things to do, isn't it right, Milim?"

"Y-yes, as Naruto said, we are quite busy."

Escana let a disappointment smile appeared, it was so sad that almost made both Milim and Naruto think twice about their decision.

"I guess it can't be help, let me escort the two of you."

"Em, there is no need, time is important, so we will teleport there."

"Is that so? Then I hope you will have some spare time to visit my humble home."

"We will think about that, take care, Escana-san."

"Take care, Escana."

Right after saying their parted words, both Milim and Naruto disappeared from Escana's eyes, leaving her alone with a satisfying smile on her lips. "I think I have finally found a suitable man to be my husband, but it seems I have to share him with Milim-sama. Nah, it is fine, I like Milim-sama as well."

If only both Milim and Naruto listened to those words, perhaps they would never show themselves in front of this woman ever again.

 **A week later, Crimson Crystal Castle**

White Wall Castle had been renovated. It was no longer a three-story castle but it now had an underground floor as well. Not only that, but its size had been tripled and most of its appearance was no longer painted in white. Naruto had used his rikudou senjutsu mode when renovating the castle, he had modified it by using Crystal Release. From the outside, the castle was mostly built using red crystal. But if you landed a foot inside the castle, you would find blue crystal dominating the interior. Because its exterior was mostly red, Naruto had renamed the castle from White Wall Castle to Crimson Crystal Castle, it was also written above the gate of the castle's yard.

The underground floor was the biggest area among the floors. It was dedicated for Milim's and his personal residence. The first floor was slightly smaller than the underground floor, it would be used to house a guest or for housing an important event. The workers would be set inside this floor as well.

The second floor was a bit more important than the first floor. The conference room was located inside this floor. There were many rooms inside this floor as well, one of them was the library.

And finally the last floor, the third floor. This was where he set the red crystal throne he made for Milim. Unlike the first and the second floor which mostly had wooden made ground, this floor's ground were entirely made of blue crystal. The walls were painted in crimson and gold, while the ceiling was the very imitation of night-sky itself. There was a large red carpet on the floor, a staircase was separating the throne area and the rest area. There also were ten gold pillars shouldering the ceiling, it were all being ornamented with wooden-dragon. Right behind the throne, there was a big symbol of ouroboros. The dragon was colored in crimson while the background was in black, the eyes of the dragon were shining in white. Above the large symbol were some alphabets which together they formed "Minava Empire" words. This floor was easily the most majestic floor among the three, perhaps comparable to both Milim's and Naruto's personal residence.

Right now, the owner of the castle was currently sitting upon her majestic throne. Naruto was standing closely in front of the owner. There were three people kneeling before the two, they were all arch-demon that were summoned by Milim. Naruto had named the three and making them evolved into duke demons, the highest of the demon aristocracy, and had the strength comparable to the awakened demon lord.

Naruto had given them the names of his former acquaintances when he was in shinobi world. He named the female duke demon Konan, the reason was simple: Her hair was blue, it reminded him of Konan. Accordingly, he had named those two with Yahiko and Nagato. Their personality did not resemble of that Akatsuki's leader, only Konan had bit similarities toward the real Konan. To make them stronger, Naruto had allowed them to wield Athena's gold saint cloths. He gave **Libra** to Konan, **Leo** to Nagato, and **Capricorn** to Yahiko. The three were faithfully waiting their orders.

"I want each of you to get forty underlings who are willing to swear their loyalty toward Milim. It is better if they are demons, another monster is also okay as long as you deem them competent."

The three duke demons nodded their heads in understanding and vanished from the view, leaving the two opposite gender on their own.

"Are you sure I have to play empress, Naruto?" Milim asked in an annoyed tone, making Naruto turning his body facing the woman. "It is too troublesome, too much to think."

"We have been agreeing on this, right? To ease your boredom, and to find something fun, we will build an empire. This way, attracting people to live here will be easier and chance of finding something entertaining would be greater than roaming around the world. Beside, you don't actually need to do anything other than playing your role as the empress. Also, unlike before, you will have many servants to order around, isn't it feels nice?"

"Well, uh, I guess you are right."

"I'm glad you think so," Naruto said and holding a hand seal, and similar throne appeared on the right side of Milim's, and Naruto sat himself upon it. "I'm sure you will enjoy it."

"I then will look forward to this empire and the fun we will be getting through it."

It was about ten minutes later that a long black haired woman clothed in gold armor walked in to the throne room. She was another demon that Milim had summoned, Naruto named her Haku. Just like the three demons earlier, she also had evolved into duke demon, complimented with Aquarius gold-cloth, she was perhaps the strongest of the four. The demon kneeled before the thrones, head held high. "My lord, the peoples you're waiting have arrived, Meyrin and Schnee have escorted them inside the conference room."

A little smile appeared on Naruto's lips. Despite that woman was troublesome at heart, she was undoubtedly the most competent people he had encountered so far. She had gone her way on writing everything she knew about the rest leaders, it would certainly make easier to choose who would be tasked with many jobs he had in mind. "Thank you, Haku. I will go there, you remain here with Milim."

"Understood."

"It will take long, Milim, but I hope you can stand without me by your side. Don't cry, okay?" right after saying those words, which succeeded on making Milim annoyed, Naruto disappeared from the view, leaving the two women on their own. The throne beside Milim's was also disappearing, as though it was never there to begin with.

 **Conference Room**

There was a round table with twenty five chairs surrounding it in the middle of the room. Both table and chairs were made of highest wood quality, table's surface was also covered with blue crystal. Out of all the chairs, only one was empty, the rest were occupied by both male and female of the towns and village's leader. There were six female and eighteen male in total. One of them was Escana Sylphandeff, she was sitting near the empty chair.

Escana let a satisfying smile appeared on her thin lips. Convincing them to come was not that hard, she even doubted that they'd ignore an invitation from Milim-sama, but what was hard was forcing them to cooperate together. However, for Escana, the most respected people second only to Milim-sama, making them working together was like lifting up her palm. Simple, easy, and without much effort. Though, despite her sweet words to persuade them on telling her things about their area, she honestly did not know the reason behind Naruto-sama's invitation. She could guess some possibilities but cast it aside since knowing Milim-sama, it was highly unlikely she would partook herself in mundane activities. But perhaps it now was different, Milim-sama seemed to listen to Naruto-sama's words. She was not certain though, Milim-sama was beyond her to understand.

"Our lord will arrive soon, keep quiet and show him utmost respect." One of the maids who were guarding the door said. If she was not mistaken, the girl's name was Meyrin? Or perhaps Schnee? Well, it did not matter anyway, surely those were their name, whose Meyrin or Schnee was irrelevant.

It was after a minute or so after the maid told them that a distortion appeared a few feet away before the two maids. From within it a short spiky blond haired man walked out of the distortion and heading toward the empty seat. All participants eyes were glued to his fugure, Escana too was staring at him.

Naruto-sama was not in the attire he wore days ago. Right now he was wearing a long-sleeves royal crimson cloth befitting of his image, his pants and boots seemed to be similar to the one he used days prior though. Escana thought this outfit he now wearing looked good on him, more so than the one he used days ago. Perhaps not only her who though he looked really good, a blushes on the women next to her was the very indicating of that.

"It gladdens me to finally meet fine people such as yourselves. I want to come to the area you govern by myself along with Milim, but time is of utmost importance, we can't afford to do that, not where we're this busy. First thing first, I think introduction is in order. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, you may address me as Naruto. I hope we get along quite well." Naruto said while walking before finally he sat on the empty chair.

"We understand how busy you are, there is no need to explain yourself, Naruto-sama. Not only that, but being invited by Milim-sama and you is an honor to us. We will never let this chance slide."

"A divine being such as yourself don't need to be polite toward a lowly being such as us, Naruto-sama."

"Like what Escana-dono said, we are but lowly beings, thus we don't deserve your hospitality. However, it will be an honor for us to be able to communicate with our goddess's special friend."

"I-is that so? As expected of Milim's believers, you're all such fine person. Anyway, let us begin the reason of why I invite you all into our castle. Milim lately feels boring toward the world, in the hope of giving her entertainment, I think of changing this land she rules over into a prosper empire. This empire main purpose is to offer myriad entertainments for Milim, but of course we will make the people of the empire to have a prosper life along the way, because certainly it is impossible to have entertainment when the people suffer. Let me hear your thought."

"I see," the one who seemed to be the oldest man said, his head was nodding in understanding. "To offer our utmost loyalty and servitude toward Milim-sama is the highest honor we can have. Though, there are some troubles with the newest people who had yet to know Milim-sama. Convincing them who actually worshipping angel would be hard, but I think if Milim-sama shows her greatness for them to see then it is highly likely they will convert."

"I agree with Rubert-dono, people should know the greatness of Milim-sama so they will understand the true goddess, wasting their time worshipping such stupid angel is stupidity. Oh, we also should make a shrine for Milim-sama to make it clear to the world."

"What Fludel-dono said is true, but I think we should make a shrine for Naruto-sama too. After all, the world should know that there are two divine beings who bless us with their presence. Although I understand that Naruto-sama wish to do everything for Milim-sama, but for us, we will feel safer with the presence of another divine being."

"U-uh, so, no one disagree about forming the empire?" Naruto said trying to stop them from planning on making shrine for him. He did not mind them making shrine for Milim, but for him? It was too much to handle. Somehow he had the feeling that the woman who was sitting beside him had hyped up his name to these people.

"I believe no one will think otherwise," Escana said, she has finally understood. Naruto-sama was prioritizing Milim-sama. Not that she did not see it when they were just the three of them, it was just that she thought it was only in a friendly manner. Well, she did not dislike this truth, in truth it was better this way. She would just force herself in a very nice way between the two divine beings. But first, she needed to make sure the empire came into reality, and thus Escana began smoothing the talk to forming the empire.

 **Later on, Throne room**

Milim impatiently sat on her throne. She liked this throne. This throne was made by Naruto for her alone. She would not allow anyone to sit on this throne. But still, sitting like this felt boring to her. More so with no one to mess with. Haku was just too strict for her liking, talking with her did not fun at all.

"Is something troubling you, Your Majesty?" asked Haku. She was standing on Milim's left side. Her job was different to those three demons. While they would be tasked to handle this empire's military power, Haku was tasked to be her guard. That meant she would always be by her side, no matter what. She did not need guard. But Naruto had told her that she did not need to lift up her finger fighting weaklings, only people whose strength was recognized by Naruto were allowed to test her strength. Well, Milim did no disagreeing with that one; fighting a weakling did not feel fun at all.

"No, nothing wrong. It is just boring sitting like this, I want to move around causing chaos or messing with people."

"Well, when you officially become the empress, you can do everything to amuse you. You can even make the whole empire to play hide and seek to give you some entertainments. So for now you have to get used to sitting like that, you are a mighty demon lord and our goddess after all. No one will deny your words."

"Are you sure I can do as I please? Will not Naruto angry if I do that?"

"As long as it will not harm your people, I'm sure my lord will not mind."

Listening to Haku's answer brought a smile to Milim's face. For once in her very long life she was looking forward to officially become the empress.

After a while of impatiently waiting, Naruto had finally reappeared inside the throne room. He gracefully made his way toward Milim's right side. "They will arrive in a minute, and then you will officially be the empress of Minava Empire. Though, I expect you to deliver a good speech after the announcement and when the rebuilding does finished."

"Oh, I understand, I will deliver a very good speech!" Milim said with a grin, she was really in a good mood, Naruto could not help but smile. He had stopped grinning since his "death", the new Naruto Uzumaki would no longer pretend to be a loud-mouthed fool who like grinning around.

The people had finally arrived to the throne room. He had explained everything about the blue-print of the empire, he also had pointed each of them to be his council members with their perspective tasks. Escana Sylphandeff would be the capital's viceroy. The capital's name would be Namaki City; Milim had stubbornly used that as its name, simply because he had used Minava as the empire's name. Complaining would not be fair, she said.

Ten people would be the viceroy of the ten cities he would build, and the rest would be his ministers. None of them would partake in military affair, he had dumped that part to the other three duke demons. And he would be acting as the Prime Minister. Though, much to his annoyance, those council members treated him as the Emperor instead. Perhaps it was now unofficial that he was the Emperor, he had no doubt that the whole empire would think so. He guessed that he couldn't complain about it, dumping every attention to Milim alone would not fair. Well, he had to endure, not only Milim felt bored anyway.

The twenty four council members were immediately kneeling before Milim. They pledged their loyalties and promised her to serve her to the best of their abilities. Milim's response to their absolute faith was also a sight to behold. Naruto did not expect Milim to be able to give such holy speech, well, it was Milim he's thinking about. When the girl put her mind into something, she would certainly get it done. Of course it was something related to amusement and fun, but she really meant what she was saying.

Milim really wanted to bring this empire into prosperity. She wanted to see her believers rejoice in peace and harmony. She wanted to see them smiling and laughing. And of course, she wanted to make as much amusement materials as possible. For no matter how prosper the empire was, if there's no fun then everything would feel dull and boring.

And Naruto, he would see to it that Milim get what she wanted. He would assist her in making this empire perfect for her taste. Because, once again, not only Milim who felt boring and needing the fun, but Naruto also need such fun every now and then.

And today would later be known as the day of Minava.

 **-End Chapter-**

 **Status:**

 **Name: Escana Sylphandeff  
Species: Human/Pseudo-dragonoid  
Divine Protection: the protection of The Destroyer  
Magic: Wind magic  
Skills: Unique skill [Negotiator], Unique skill [Misdirection], etc.  
Resistances: Heat  
EP: 180.000+**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto; A Love for Milim**

 **-Chapter 3: Guy Crimson, Velzado, and the Game-**

There was a majestic palace on the ever frozen continent. The palace was known throughout the whole world as the Palace of White Ice. It was forever ruled by the oldest demon lord, one of the strongest to ever existed, the lord of darkness Guy Crimson.

The man had taken appearance as the handsome man with feminine traits. He had crimson irides and cardinal red long hair. Despite he looked to be male, he was actually an androgynous demon; he could be a woman if he wanted too. Currently he was sitting on the highest floor of the palace enjoying a glass of tea, however, he was not alone. A beautiful woman with long white hair was sitting on a luxurious chair on his right side. She was the ice dragon Velzado, one of the remaining three of true dragons.

Not too far from the two extraordinary beings, there was a woman clothed in maid uniform guarding the door. Her name was Hirari, she was Guy Crimson's strongest servant along with her seemed to be twin sister. She was the officer of the demon. Although she was strong enough to annihilate an entire large city, to Guy Crimson she was weak and useless, hence she was not allowed to speak in his presence. Her and her sister job was only taking care of the demon lord, as his maids and officer. Until she could get stronger, it was highly unlikely she and her sister would be allowed to act on their own.

"What are you thinking?" Velzado suddenly asked, erasing the silence that was occupying the two. "I doubt it has something to do with Rudra."

"It has nothing to do with Rudra, but perhaps it somehow has." Guy's response was vague, as though he was not certain about it.

"Is it related to the last war?"

Guy did not immediately respond to the question, he seemed to be pondering about it.

It had been a hundred years since the last war against the angels. The war was not interesting at all, Guy did not even take part in that one. Though sadly, not that Guy felt any sadness or sympathy, the number of demon lord had been reduced greatly. Because of that, they had made an agreement to keep ten as the maximum number of demon lords, meaning there would be no eleventh demon lords ever since. However, as of now, the demon lord members were just consisted of six peoples: Him, Milim Nava, Ramiris, Dagrule, Dino, and Ruminas. They would need four more people to make it ten.

If there're things that made him happy with the war, it was the awakening of Dagrule as the True Demon Lord, sadly though he did not possess ultimate skill unlike him and Milim. There were chances for Ruminas and Dino to awaken as True Demon Lords as well, they also seemed to possess the seeds of ultimate skill of seven deadly sins series. It would be interesting to see the day they awakened the skills.

The most surprising about the war was the absence of Milim Nava. It was unlike Milim to not wreaking havoc in the war. As far as he knew, Milim would never let a chance of causing trouble to be wasted. However, on the last war, she really was not present at all. The rumor said she only sent four of her servant cladded in golden-armor to handle the angels. Each of those four had strength comparable to an awakened demon lord, perhaps beyond.

Not only that, but also Milim seemingly had formed an empire. The empire was built about three hundred years ago. Minava Empire was its name if he was not mistaken.

"Yes," Guy finally decided to answer Velzado's question. "About Milim to be precise, she is not acting the way she does, as though she is not Milim at all."

"Do you think, perhaps, Rudra has a hand with that?"

"Highly unlikely, controlling Milim is almost impossible. The only thing I can think of is manipulation, though, knowing Milim, she was beyond the scale of that. Well, unless there's an ultimate skill that is mainly focusing on manipulating or brainwashing. But everything is possible, ultimate skill still is a mystery even for me."

"That's true," Velzado nodded her head in understanding. Perhaps she had never witnessed the true strength of Milim Nava, but according to Guy, he needed Ramiris's help to calm the woman from her wrath. That spoke much of how strong the dragonoid demon lord was. She envied the girl; to be acknowledged as Guy's equal was no small feat. She's sure that she was not seen as his equal yet, partner yes but equal no.

"It seems I have to confirm it myself, I will visit Milim and her empire. Will you join me, Velzado?"

"Ah, yes, I also interested to know the truth. Besides, it has been so long since the last time I took a flight."

With that being said, the two extraordinary beings floated up to the sky. Guy used his incredible speed leaving an annoyed Velzado behind. Actually Velzado was not that slow or had trouble at flying to be left so far behind at all, it's just that Guy's speed was so fast. But of course her sister, Velgrynd, was still faster than even Guy.

Groaning, Velzado flapped her wings much faster than before. With her speed doubled, the true dragon pursued the lord of darkness in tremendous speed. However, Guy's speed still was much faster than hers. It would take a while before she reached the destination.

Damned, why did not she wait there on the palace and asked Guy to open the gate for her later when he had arrived?

 **Namaki City, the Capital of Minava Empire**

About three hundred years ago, Minava Empire was built. It took years to finish the buildings and cities but finally after about five years everything was already in order. Ever since, more people came to look for shelters and more houses were built in response. Until today, the number of Empire's people had reached ten millions, almost two millions lived in the capital while the rest were divided among the ten cities that encircling the capital.

Among the ten cities that surrounded the capital, one of them stood the most: City of Wonder or most known as Wonder City. The city was the nearest to the capital compared to the rest nine cities, the reason was simple: Unlike the rest cities who were separated by plains or forest, the border between the capital and the Wonder City was a quite big lake. Hence, to reach the capital through the City, one needed to board a boat or something alike.

Although all the cities had the same building materials, the finest of all them still was the Wonder City. Not only that, but also the biggest park of the empire was located inside the City, hence it was favorited by many. Although it was the most popular one, its citizens were the smallest. Perhaps because its main purposed was not for industrial or business or entertainment, its main purpose was solely for relaxing.

Despite the finest and popularity of the Wonder City, it was nowhere comparable to the Capital of Minava Empire, Namaki City.

For size alone, the capital could easily dwarf the rest cities. The ground was not paved with stone or normal iron unlike the rest ten cities, it was wholly paved with mythril. The buildings were all made of the finest materials. You could almost fine everything you need in the capital. From the cheapest inn to the majestic hotel, from a simple shop to the finest restaurant; everything that existed in the rest cities could be found here in the capital with a better quality.

If you walked in to the capital through the main gate, you would be welcomed by the only road that was paved with silver. The road would directly bring you to the biggest building in the entire capital, the Crimson Crystal Castle. No building stood between the Castle and the main gate, however, the distance between them was about twenty five kilometers, it would take a while to reach the Castle's gate.

Along the silver road, you would find many important buildings, shops, parks, and many else. Not only that, you would also find the second biggest building on the middle way on the right side of the road. It was a colosseum-like building. It stood magnificently tall and wide, and now was crowded by people from all over the empire. The colosseum-like building, which was named Game Hall, was mostly used as the place where the peak festival of Minava's day was held. And today was that special day for the people of the empire, the 300th festival of Minava's day, so of course so many peoples were enjoying the festival, not only in the capital but also in all cities.

Not only the citizens, but the ministers and viceroys as well, they had to participate in this greatest day to make sure their empress and goddess, Milim-sama, could enjoy the day and find the fun she's looking.

 **Game Hall, VIP's seats**

Milim happily stared at the ten finalists of the war champion who were standing down there inside the arena. Ever since Naruto made the game about two hundred years ago, Milim had come to love the game. Even though the festival was not boring at all, the peak festival where the final game started was what she waiting the most. Not only the game world was nice, the fight itself was amusing to watch, more so with her being the final boss of the game.

War Champion was the game Naruto made with the help of a few otherworlders. Although it was just a prototype of the real game which had yet to finish, it was enough to keep her life interesting. She had claimed her rank throughout years to finally defeat the old boss and became the new boss, it was hard and took time but at the end it felt fun. No one had defeated her yet, the one who was closer at defeating her was Haku in the previous year. Though, unfortunately, she was defeated by some human this time around. That human looked to be an otherworlder as well. Well, it was not a surprise at all. Most of the otherworlders exceled at this kind of thing after all.

It was a virtual reality game. One did not need real power to participate in the game. The only thing that needed to be done was the registration process in early year, and then they could hone their skills and level up until a day before the Minava's day by adventuring inside the virtual world created by Naruto's rune and the technologies developed by the otherworlders. And then every player who had reached level of 100 would be able to participate in the true stage of War Champion, and only the last ten standing would be able to play in the final where Milim was waiting.

Those ten finalists then would enter the sacred arena through ten different gates. Through the gates they would be welcomed by the forest of the death before finally her old castle was waiting in the middle of the forest. It was up to the players whether they wanted to work together or eliminating each other, as long as they reached the castle then they would get the prize of the game. The smallest number of the player, the greater prize they would get, hence mostly they chose to eliminate each other.

However, this year seemed to be different. A third of finalists seemed to be working together, if so then they would pose a threat to her last boss title. Well, she had just to make sure those ten ended up fighting each other.

"Are you ready?" Naruto, who was sitting beside her, asked. "Iisac will send them to the rune tube, if you are ready then you have to go to the rune tube as well. The audiences are so eager to see their empress and goddess in action, show them your power."

"Well, of course, I will never lose and I don't intent to let anyone become the last boss. It would be a pain to climb the rank again to reclaim the lost title."

"Is that so? Even so, I suggest you to fully equip yourself, those three otherworlders are the gamer at heart."

Milim nodded her head and arose from her seat. "Well, I'm a gamer at soul."

With that being said, Milim left the VIP's seat accompanied by Haku who was always by her side. Since this time she did not make it to the final so there's no need to ask Konan to take over her job.

Naruto could only smile at watching Milim who seemed to be waiting this time to come. Right after Milim's fully disappeared from the view, Naruto instructed Iisac, an otherworlder, to begin the final game.

Just then the whole colosseum was engulfed by darkness, the sunlight was blocked by a rooftop that appeared out of nowhere. The darkness last not long though, as multiple screen appeared inside the arena fulfilling the dark arena with its light. There were twelve screens in total; each showing a different sight. One was showing Milim's place, ten were showing each of ten players, and another one was showing the sacred arena from wide angle.

"Milim-sama!"

"Show them your awesomeness, Milim-sama!"

"You fool! How dare you to raise your arms against Milim-sama?!"

"Milim-sama, show them hell!"

"Milim-sama!"

"Milim-sama!"

"Milim-sama!"

As expected of Milim's follower, none of them who did not support her. Ah, that much was to be expected. It would be a surprise if there were people who did not cherish Milim, well, even if that happened Naruto would not let it last long, he would make sure that everyone understood the first rule of being the people of the empire.

"Milim-sama, show your love for Naruto-sama!"

Ah, that one.. was not expected. He did not need to avert his eyes to know who had voiced out those embarrassing words.

"Naruto-sama, you have to support Milim-sama and show her your utmost love!"

Sighing, Naruto shifted his sight at the woman beside him, the woman was flashing her silly smile at him.

"But of course if you finally deem me worthy of accompanying you when Milim-sama busy then I will not mind you show your love to me instead."

"Escana, not that I'm not happy for accepting your big love but, we have been throu—

Naruto did not continue his words as his eyes were widening in surprise. Someone with incredible speed and crazy strength was getting closer to the capital. He did not feel any malice intent from the figure but he had to stop the guy from penetrating the rune he had set up surrounding the capital. With that kind of strength, no doubt that the rune would not able to stop the person.

"Konan!"

"Hai!"

"I will leave everything to you, I will stop our uninvited guest."

"Understood, my lord!"

With that being said Naruto vanished from the view and reappeared right above the Game Hall's rooftop. Sprouting out his wings, a pair of dragon's wing similar to Milim's, he shot toward the direction of the powerful figure.

While flying, Naruto did not forget to absorb the natural energy. Ever since he turned into half-dragonoid, his senjutsu was no longer similar to his toad-senjutsu. His irides were no longer similar to that of a toad, but it were now had turned into red vertical like that of reptile. The amount of natural energy he could absorb also had tripled his usual senjutsu, perhaps it was the effect of being half-dragonoid. Though, despite everything, Milim was still beyond his reach. Even though he went all out, he would possibly lose against Milim's full power.

That's not because he's weak. At his current self, he sure that he could defeat Kaguya by himself. However, it was not enough to defeat Milim who had infinite amount of magic essence and stamina. Milim also had said that there was a person who could keep up with her power, though, he could not do it by himself alone. The last time when she lost control of her power, two demon lords had able to calm her down. One of them was Ramiris and another was the one who had the strength comparable to Milim, Guy Crimson.

And judging by the magic essence he could feel, the person who was heading toward the capital was certainly that person, the lord of darkness, Guy Crimson.

— **n—**

It took no longer than two minutes for Guy Crimson to reach Milim's empire. Though, he did not expecting someone would welcome him before he could land a foot inside the supposed to be capital of the empire. Despite feeling a bit surprise, Guy stopped himself from his track and floating in the air.

"It is an honor to be visited by one of the strongest demon lord, the lord of darkness Guy Crimson. Though, at the moment Milim can't be bothered with. You have to wait for her if you want to meet her."

Guy studied the blond man carefully. With his ultimate skill, reading people was not that hard. The guy who had stopped him from reaching his target was strong. His current energy was comparable to Dagrule, perhaps a bit more than the demon lord. However, Guy could also see some hidden power from the man. Perhaps it was similar to Milim's mana breeder reactor, but unlike Milim who could produce infinite amount of mana, the blond's mana was finite. Not only that but also he had an ultimate skill, [War Goddess Athena]. He did not know the skill's ability, but if he forced the guy to use it then he could make the skill as his as well. With his Ultimate skill [Abyss God Nodens], the evolution of his Ultimate skill [Prideful King Satan], he could copy any skill after properly being analyzed and made it his own with 90% of its true potential.

"What is your name?" Guy finally asked the man after done studying him.

"Ah, to think that you can read me that easy. I assume you have known my ultimate skill and my real strength, huh? By the way, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm Milim's friend, you can address me as Naruto."

"I see. It seems you are a very good friend of Milim, she has even turned you into half-dragonoid. I don't know how she did that but perhaps it is due to her energy or blood runs in you. And Naruto, you are studying me as well, no? Ah, you can address me as Guy as well."

"Ah yes, I'm also studying you, Guy. Though the only think I can read is your real strength and your intention, I've no skill that allows me to read your skill."

"Ah, that is unfortunate, my skill allows me exactly that. Anyway, since you say Milim is busy, care to entertain me? Of course you have to use your full strength, if not then you will accidentally being killed."

"I think so as well, I will die if I don't go all out."

The temperature around Naruto suddenly changed. Wind started to pick up as yellow cloak with black marking started to cover Naruto's body. Six black balls made of condensed energy appeared behind his back and his energy had doubled his previous energy. Now this was what Guy was looking for so long: A worthy opponent to fight. Ever since his last fight against Rudra and Milim, he had felt the lack of challenge. But fortunately, his long war game with Rudra had healed him from his boredom. And now, another person with comparable strength had appeared. A happy smiled blooming on Guy's lips, soon it changed into a full laughter.

"Interesting, it has been so long since I fight someone capable." Said Guy after his laughter died, dark aura started to engulf his body.

"It will be troublesome if we fight here, I hope you don't mind if we fight inside my special dimension."

"I don't mind."

— **n—**

Naruto was glad that Guy agreed not to fight here. And so he opened the portal for both himself and Guy, and now they were already inside the imitation of shinobi world, the desert of Sunagakure to be precise.

This dimension was actually supposed to be the artificial world for the game he and the otherworlder created for Milim. With the combination of the technologies and his rune, creating a perfect game world was possible. But for now, the system had yet to finish and so this dimension was not working yet, hence it was okay to use it for fighting purpose.

"Is this really your dimension? The wind.. the sky.. the desert.. it feels so real to be an artificial dimension."

"Actually, this dimension is located inside the special room in our residence. We are, no, I am dedicating this for Milim. I will explain later when we done fighting, by then I'm sure Milim is also done with her game."

"I see, so now I understand why Milim did not join the last war, she must have been enjoying the game too much to care for anything else."

"It seems so."

Right after Naruto said those words, Guy had vanished from his place and appeared in instant before Naruto with a raising punch that aiming for his gut. The speed was incredibly fast, however, Naruto could follow him and thus he able to dodge the punch with his left arm. However, Guy had expected the blond to dodge his punch, hence his punch had been opened with his palm directed at his arm.

" **Napalm Burst.** " Infernal flame burst out of Guy's palm and hit Naruto directly on his arm, it sent Naruto flying backward a dozen meters behind.

Naruto managed to withstand the force behind the attack and brushed it aside. The attack was strong, but perhaps Guy did not use his full strength. Stretching out both his hands, two rasen shuriken appeared on both his palms, and so Naruto threw it away aiming to hit Guy with his favorite attack. He had perfected his rasen shuriken, it now would pursue the intended target. Though, as expected, Guy managed to avoid being hit by simply making the rasen shuriken hitting each other. The clash of two rasen shuriken caused the ground to explode and the wind to go wild.

Though, it did nothing to stop the two from continuing their fight.

 **Later on, the Game Hall**

Velzado was not happy at all. She had been looking for Guy since an hour ago and yet there's not a single trace of his whereabouts, as though his existence had fully vanished from the world. And so she had ended up watching this so called game by sitting in the VIP seat courtesy by the blue haired demon. But unfortunately, the game had ended about five minutes ago, and now she had nothing to do other than watching those people celebrated the another win of their goddess Milim-sama.

"How boring.." she ended up muttering.

"Milim-sama will come soon, I'm sure she knows where master and your partner are."

Velzado shifted her eyes toward the blue haired demon who had welcomed her with a good respect. The woman whose name Konan was probably stronger than Guy's maid, more so with the high level of armor she's wearing. "Is that so..? That at least is good news."

It was about a minute later that Milim returned to the VIP's seat with a beaming smile on her face. Though, the smile last for a few seconds before she realized that Naruto was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Naruto?!" she demanded Konan for answer. "I don't believe that he did not watch me fighting.." she continued in disbelieving tone.

"It's not like that, Milim-sama," Konan fast at answering Milim's question. "Your acquaintance, demon lord Guy Crimson, is visiting you. To prevent him from causing panic to the people, master has decided on welcoming him by himself."

"So he preferred welcoming Guy over watching me..?"

"I-it's not like that, Milim-sama. I'm sure not a single person in the whole empire who doesn't know that Master prefers you over everything is exists. Doesn't that everything he has done is purposely to make you happy? I'm sure Master has his own reason."

"A-ah if you say it like that.." of course Milim would never fault Naruto. Naruto always did something that was good for her. She dared to believe that Naruto did not care toward anyone other than her, though, she's afraid of knowing the truth. It was unlike her, but when it came to Naruto, just by thinking him alone was enough to make her heart beat faster; it was not good for her health, not that she would get sick or what.

"So you are Milim Nava, now I understand why Guy sees you in high regard, your presence alone are already overwhelming."

"Who are you?" Milim had just realized about the woman's presence. It seemed she was so eager to meet Naruto that made her to ignore everyone.

"I'm the second true dragon, Velzado. I'm Veldanava's sister, so technically, I'm your aunt."

Milim honestly did not know about that. She did not know if she had any left family. Ever since she could understand things, she was being taken care of by her maid. No family whatsoever. Her mother died, her father died. No one of her parent's family had bothered to look after her. And now this supposed true dragon had just claimed she was her aunt? How was she supposed to respond..?

"I don't know about your existence, ever since our brother prohibited us from mating with human, we don't bother ourselves with such thing. I have just realized about this fact by studying you, you give of the aura similar to my brother. I don't know what to do with this knowledge now, but hopefully we can get along."

"U-uh, okay."

Velzado could not help herself from smiling, her niece was definitely stronger than her. She wondered why Guy had yet to launch attack toward Rudra. Surely he knew that by having Milim on his side he would certainly win this long war. Oh, perhaps there's a chance that Milim did not want to participate in his game so it was better to add more strong pawn on his side.

"So, do you know where your friend and Guy?" she ended up asking.

"Knowing Guy, he would no doubt challenge Naruto to a fight. Perhaps they are inside that dimension."

"Is this Naruto that strong to be able to attract Guy's attention."

"Of course Naruto is strong!" Milim fast at responding. "If I and Naruto together, we are unbeatable!" Milim declared with a proud smile. "More so when he becomes my cloth, I will be able to do almost anything."

"A-ah is that so..? Anyway, can we go meet them?"

"Hm.." Milim seemed to think about whether to bring this woman into their residence or not. But again, she was her supposed to be aunt, so it was okay, right? Besides, Naruto had brought Guy inside that dimension so it was okay to bring this dragon along. In the end, Milim nodded her head and instructed Velzado to follow her.

Milim created a portal and jumped into it. Haku, who was always by her side, followed her afterward, with Velzado following behind Haku. The three then disappeared from the view as the portal started to close itself.

 **Milim's residence, Crimson Crystal Castle's underground floor**

About ten people were busy working on something that was similar to a very big computer. Its monitor was as large as the room's wall it hung upon, there were no wire around it but there were so many runes around the monitor and the machine. The rune seemingly made the moniter and machine connected to the sealed room near them. It was a small room inside this special research room.

Not too far from those ten people, a portal was slowly opening, from within it three figure walked out. Two of them wearing gold-cloths while another one was wearing a blue kimono-like cloth.

Upon seeing those three arrival, Maximilian, who was the leader of those ten people, reacting fast by kneeling before the shortest woman out of three. Soon his team members were following his lead by kneeling before her, their majesty empress and goddess.

"Max, is Naruto inside?"

"Yes, your majesty, Naruto-sama and someone else are currently inside the dimension. You wish to enter as well?"

"Yes, open the gate."

"Understood."

Right after saying that, the researchers did their order done. A golden gate, crafted by numerous complex runes, appeared on the empty wall of the small room.

 **Inside the dimension**

The wind country had been erased from this artificial world. There were not a single sand could be found; it had turned into a wasteland as magma was starting to erupt from the very ground that was cut in half.

However, high up on the air, the fight was still continuing on as two beings were attacking each other with sword in each grips. Lightning had long started bombarding the destroyed land, causing more explosions when it struck the magma. Though, that did not deter these two beings from fighting.

Guy swung his demon sword fully intending on cutting the blond head, however, as always, his sword met the blond's black sword on its midway. He tried another, it was being parried as well. Swung after swung he delivered and it all were being parried, this kind of sword fighting had been continuing on since he started to summon his sword thirty minutes ago, and the blond in response to his sword creating his own sword by combining those six black balls. Ever since, they had been fighting with swords until now.

If there's one thing that managed to annoy Guy Crimson was that the blond refused to use his ultimate skill, hence he did not use his as well. Despite that, the blond was so good. Though, he's sure that in the end he would certainly win, with or without using ultimate skill.

Too focused on the blond Guy failed to notice that someone was aiming for his head and in return, he was being thrown far away toward a small mountain on another side of the country. The strength behind the punch had even managed to destroy the mountain and went further beyond that until finally Guy managed to hold himself with his own power.

"Tch, Milim.." Guy murmured and shot toward his previous place.

Upon arriving, he was welcomed by four people, one of them was Velzado, and she did not seem to be happy. Yap, she did not happy at all.

"So while I'm looking for you for hours, you are here and enjoying yourself..?"

"Well, I have to say I forget about that, my apologize. Seeing Naruto's power makes me want to fight him, and thus we are here." Guy calmly answered and let his sword disappear.

"So, you really forgot about me..?"

"Ah, it's not that I forgot about you, I just thought that the fight will not last long but I underestimated Naruto too much it seems."

"Regardless, you did forget about me."

"Well, of that I apologize."

Naruto decided to interfere, "Since Milim has finished playing games, let us leave this place to a more proper place." Right after saying that, the four people disappeared from the artificial world and reappeared at the guest room in Milim's residence.

Naruto sat on the high quality sofa alongside Milim and instructed both their guests to sit on the opposite side of them. Haku had excused herself to prepare tea and food as soon as they took seats, and she did not take long to return with four glasses of tea and two plate of dango.

"It has been a while Milim, you are as strong as ever. Though, that hit was not as hard as back then." Guy started as he took sip of the tea.

"Oh, I did not serious at all."

"I know. Anyway, the reason I'm here is to check on you and to find the answer as to why you did not participate in the last war. But it now is unnecessary, I have known the answer. By the way, what is this?" asked Guy as he tasted the dango.

"It is dango, what about it?" answered Naruto.

"You don't mind if my maids learn this as well, no?"

"Of course, Meyrin or Schnee can teach them."

"That's good," Guy said and motioned his hand to open the portal, two beautiful maids walked out of it soon after. Naruto motioned Haku to escort them to Meyrin or Schnee.

"That's very kind of you," Velzado muttered after tasting the dango. "We are quite bored without anything good to eat."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"So, about the game?" Guy asked again after eating his third dango.

"What about it?!" Milim fast at answering, preventing Naruto from responding. "I will not telling you anything, that game is created especially for me."

 **About Four Hundred Years Later**

 **Level Up!**

 **[Status]  
Name: Milim Nava  
Clan: Terumi  
Village: Kirigakure no Sato  
Rank: Chuunin  
HP: 5500  
CP: 2450  
Level: 33**

Milim smiled happily when she checked on her stats. This was her third attempt on playing this virtual game. Her first try ended up in failure, she died in chuunin exam. Her second attempt was also the same. So passing the exam and became chuunin had make her more happy than usual, she needed seven more level to be able to join the jounin exam. With that thought Milim continued her journey toward the client's village, she had to finish this mission to get a special sword of lightning.

However, before Milim could reach the village, she was forcefully being logged out.

And when she opened her eyes, her underground room was what welcoming her sight, she was no longer in the game world.

"You have played the game for three days nonstop, Milim. Did not I tell you that you can only allocate two days' time a week to play game?"

Milim widened her eyes when she heard those words. She slowly stood up from her rune tube and groggily looking at her favorite blond who was staring at her with his sky blue eyes, seeming to waiting for her response. "A-ah, Naruto, I thought you will not return until tomorrow..?" she purposely asked with a cute smile on her lips, pretending to be innocent.

Naruto could only sigh in defeated tone at hearing those words, "Who said that?"

"I said that."

"Right," Naruto halfheartedly said. "Come on, you have to stay at your throne at least until noon. After that you can play your game to your heart content. But I do think playing alone is not fun at all, care to reconsider making it public? We can change the war champion with the Shinobi."

Milim nodded her head and walked beside Naruto. "I will not make it public. Because.. because the game is made especially for me, right?"

"I see, I'm sorry for saying such nonsense, Milim."

"It's okay, I know Naruto was thinking about me when saying that. Oh, I know, how about you play with me instead? It would be nice.."

"If I do that, who will take care of the empire?"

"How about this, I will be a proper empress and in return you have to play with me, how?"

Naruto stoped his move when Milim proposed that idea. He intently stared at her blue eyes, "Are you sure about that? I thought you dislike playing empress..?"

Milim let an embarrass smile appeared on her lips, she looked elsewhere avoiding looking at Naruto. "I-if that will make you agree to play with me then I'm okay with it.."

"I see," Naruto could not help but smile, "If you can prove that you can become a good empress then I will accompany you, not only that but I will do everything you ask me to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I then will be the best empress the world has never seen before."

After a while, the two finally arrived to the throne room. Haku welcomed the two and guided them to the throne. Milim gracefully sat on the throne, as usual, Naruto and Haku stood by her right and left side.

Not too long after, Meyrin had found her way kneeling before the three.

"Milim-sama, someone named Gelmud is asking permission to meet you, Your Majesty. He said something about legendary artifact or something alike, shall we grant him permission to meet you?"

"Ho.. did he say something about the disappearance of Veldora?"

"No, Naruto-sama. Though, he did mention about the meeting with the other demon lords."

"Ask him to tell you everything in detail and then force him to leave my empire. I don't like anyone setting foot in my land."

"Understood." Meyrin said in monotone voice and excused herself to fulfill her order.

"I thought that you would grant him permission to see you," Naruto said in wonder, though he seemed to be happy with Milim's response.

"I'm the empress, and I have to show people my dignity, no? Letting just anyone to stand before me will not be good for my image. Besides, did not I look cool at the moment earlier?"

Naruto blinked in surprise, "Eh, did you just make a joke?"

 **-End Chapter-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto; A Love for Milim**

 **-Chapter 4: The not romantic confession, and the plan-**

Marriage. The people of the empire had been whispering that word lately. It annoyed Milim to no end. Not because she disliked that word or something alike, but because they brought her name along with Naruto's when they're talking about that. "To finally official Naruto-sama as our emperor," they said, or, "To help our empress confess her feeling," or something along those line. It annoyed Milim because some of, perhaps all, their words were absolutely true. She loved Naruto. How could she not after so many years had passed and the many things they done together and everything they had been through, not to mention Naruto liked to tease and flirting with her, sometime he even dared to seduce her, how could she not?

But there was a glaring problem, this kind of feeling was new to Milim and she was afraid that Naruto did not really feel the same as her. Perhaps it was a paranoid side of her, not because she did not confident with herself but her body was not gorgeous like Escana; it was a common sense that men often preferred big breast woman over someone like her.. but she somehow convinced that Naruto was different. Even so, she was still afraid to let the blond knew.

However, they had been kissing for numerous of times, it meant Naruto loved her too, right?

Yes, that's right, Naruto loved her too. If not then why would he bother showing so much affections toward her? The only sense thing was that Naruto loved her as well. The problem was, how to make the blond admitted that he loved her? As awesome as she was, telling the blond that she loved him was a feat even the mighty her could not handle, not only it embarrassing but also she afraid if that was not true, and the feeling of rejection.. she did not want to feel it.

But if Naruto was the one who confessed first, she did not need to think of what if. And so, Milim averted her blue eyes to the blond haired man who's sitting right on her right side, seemingly lost in his own thought.

"Naruto?"

Naruto blinked his eyes when the soft-tone of Milim invoked his ears. "Yes, my dear Milim?"

"U-um, what is love?"

That certainly was not something he expected coming from Milim's sexy mouth. He was genuinely surprised. "Love, what about it, Milim? This is the first time in our hundreds years being together you ask me that.. have you finally realized that you have fallen in love with me?"

"I want to understand it properly, besides, I'm curious whether you have fallen in love with me. Your past actions were showing that you have fallen to the mighty me, that's the reason you kept pestering me to kiss you or stealing my kiss, no?"

"W-well, we have been through this conversation, right? Y-you have to take responsibility for turning me into half dragonoids, with your blood runs through my vein, it is impossible for me to control my lust without feeling your warm. Y-you have to be grateful that I manage to control myself from em.. taking your innocence."

Milim could not help herself from blushing, technically what the blond had said was true, even she could not control herself from the heat. She had never felt this kind of feeling before Naruto came to her life, the feeling that brought pleasure to her body whenever they were kissing, more so when Naruto massaging her. "T-that's true," Milim finally said, "however, there must be a reason why you managed to hold yourself, right, Naruto? You do love me, right?"

However, before Naruto managed to give the pink haired girl his response, Haku had entered the room they currently in, with a little smile on her lips.

"My apologize for disturbing your _special_ time, my lord, Milim-sama."

"H-hi, Haku, what's up?"

"The meeting place has been decided, the devil Gelmudo himself have just stopped by to inform Meyrin. It will be held in the late noon, Milim-sama."

"That's good! It has been long since I last go out."

The previous devil named Gelmudo had promised a good show for Milim to watch. Naruto did not interest in the supposed-show, however, Milim felt attracted to the devil's offer. As expected of Milim, if he did not know any better, he would say that the girl was indeed a child. Sighing, Naruto gave in. However, he would not let the girl left by herself.

"I think it is better if you don't go by yourself, i will make a special clone, you can take over it so there's no need to go there yourself."

"Hm, that sounds interesting.. as expected of Naruto."

Naruto let a little smile appeared on his lips, those sparkling irides of hers were so fascinated. He did not know what he would do if he didn't have a good self-control. Sighing, Naruto raised his right hand in a single seal creating a clone that soon taking shape of Milim cladded in imitation of Virgo cloth with eyes closed and no life detected. This clone worked like pain's body, it could be controlled from afar away with using a rune that worked like the transmitter and receiver.

"Give me your palm."

Milim happily offered her right hand to be held by the blond and soon he started making rune on her palm that was similar to the rune on the clone's palm.

Just then the clone started moving its eyelids before finally revealing the blue irides that were similar to Milim's.

"Whoa.. I can see my awesome mighty self!"

"Yes, you can see everything the clone see, listen every words it hears, talk through its mouth and even using it to fight."

"Whoa.." Milim's eyes were shining like a star in the midnight sky. "If I can control it without the need of thinking then I can use it to replace me and at the same time play the game!"

"Sadly, it is impossible to do that. Though, I can use rune to program it so it can act on its own. However.."

"However?"

"I will never do that. Did not you say you want to be the best Empress ever?"

"A-ahaha.. I was joking! Really!"

Naruto gave the girl a deadpan, clearly saying he was not believing her. Milim was pouting when her words failed to convince Naruto.

"Anyway, it is lunch time already, let us see what Schnee and Meyrin have prepared for us." Naruto said and grabbed Milim's right hand forcing the girl to stand from the luxury sofa. "You can join us as well, Haku," added Naruto while at the same time walking toward the door with Milim beside him, hand in hand.

"E-eh.. do we walking there, Naruto?"

"Yes."

"B-but there are many people below, so it is.."

"Embarrassing?"

"Um."

"Haku has watched us kissing before, right?"

"W-well, that's Haku.. and it was not planned."

"Don't worry, you will get used to it. Besides, you are the great Milim, such little embarrassment would not enough to make you stop, no?" asked Naruto as he leant on to her left ear and whispered, "About our previous conversation, we will talk about it some other time."

"Well.. if you say it like that then.. l-let's go!" Milim yelled and stormed the door, making Haku who was watching the two from behind smiled.

 **Later on, Somewhere hidden**

A wide conference room. The room was shrouded in silence. Several shadows of men and women were sitting surrounding the large round meeting table. A large crystal sphere was nested in the middle of the table. From the lowest position of the seat near the entrance of the room, a man was casting some kind of spell towards the sphere. The man dressed as a clown, his name was Gelmudo, he was the one who was entrusted with this meeting, and also the person responsible for certain project. The project that he had worked for many years, and that project was to give birth to a new demon lord for the sake of his own ambition. The project must not end in failure. And then, it was finally the last day of the project. He succeeded in inviting the four whimsical demon lords, though the hardest was inviting the empress of Minava Empire. Thus, it had to succeed at all cost, because it's impossible to make the demon lords move with money, you would need things that attracted their interest like a prey or a hard to obtain magic tools/artifacts.

This time, Gelmudo succeeded in making the four demon lords moved. In other words, the compensation he paid was enough. When the time came for the birth of a new demon lord, the other demon lords would not stay silent. If a fool freely calling himself a demon lord, he or she would be killed because they invoked the demon lords' wrath. Moreover, if there was such person that managed to turn the table against an infuriated demon lord, such person would then be recognized as a demon lord.

These past several hundreds of years, there was no such demon lord. The last born demon lord, the human "demon lord" Leon Cromwell, with his overwhelming magical power he increased the number of Majin he controlled and claimed himself as the demon lord of the frontier. In response, one of the demon lords, the curse lord Kazaream, who was furious with him had waged war against Leon. But unfortunately for the curse lord, Leon had managed to slay him instead. In response to the situation, the other demon lords recognized Leon as a new demon lord.

But, demon lord with such ability was not a common thing. Therefore, to claim a stranger as a demon lord, it was necessary to get the support of at least three or more demon lords. If you messed with the new demon lord, the supporting demon lords would become opponents at the same time, that was what to be expected. And following such procedures, for the sake of the birth of the new demon lord, Gelmudo became fired up because of his ambition. This time, to make the Orc Lord as demon lord would require one more step. For the bored demon lords, he prepared the stage for the birth of the demon lord as a spectacle.

It was for them to have fun, which was one of the conditions for the support. Of course it's not just that, he would also give them magic equipment and artifacts. For Gelmudo, this was a gamble of a lifetime. The Orc Lord had to eat the Goblins and Lizardment to evolve as demon lord. Today was the day when it would all end. To become a demon lord and getting the support at the same time, one must devastated human city. In doing so, it would become the news of the birth of a new demon lord. If such things happened, Gelmudo's ambition would be achieved. By manipulating the Orc Lord from shadow, he would be on equal standing with the other demon lords. And yet..

..there was no reaction from the crystal ball.

Gelmudo became impatient. This was bad. He did not want to imagine what would happen if he offended the demon lord that were looking forward to the play. Despite how much he growled, the crystal ball was not projecting. There's nothing could be done. At this moment he wondered if he was going to become a minced meat. Even if he's not killed, he might be cursed to become a minced meat with only consciousness left. It's no use. He didn't want to imagine it anymore.

Gelmudo hurriedly casted the spell again, but there were still no reaction from the crystal ball.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

A voice colder than ice echoed. The room turned silence, the intimidation was enough to disturb Gelmudo's spell. Gelmudo was panicking with sweat leaking all over.

"Ple-please wait! I will determine the cause right away!" yelled Gelmudo, his instinct was saying if he left it just like this then it would turn bad. However,

Creak!

A sound of something that was creaking as if it was being squashed was heard. But no sooner than later, something big flew pass by at high speed on Gelmudo's right side, it then crashed on the rear door with thunderous sound. One of the demon lord, a petite and beautiful light pink haired girl clothed in gold armor, had just thrown the big round table with her left hand. It was without any skill, sheer physical strength alone.

"You.. are you treating me like a fool?!" demanded the girl with a somewhat angry tone.

"P-ple-please forgive me! I will immediately confirm the cause myself!"

"Really?" asked the girl, her tone had changed into a casual one. "Then make it quick. Since I'm being generous, I'm going to wait here."

 _Which parts of you are generous?!_

Though, he could not even afford the time to think about it. Gelmudo was trembling in fear, the door was destroyed by the table that flew outside making the wall of the building shattered as well, leaving a big hole on the wall. Gelmudo did not waste any more time as he leapt outside from the hole on the wall and started chanting his flight movement spell.

It was about a moment after Gelmudo left that the light pink haired girl had made used of the devil eyes and projecting it through the water sphere she had created letting the others to see it as well, of course without the devil knowing anything about it.

"How fun!" the girl muttered, her eyes and the others were fully on the screen.

The flustered and irrational Gelmudo had not notice the large gathering of high class monsters, the Oni race. Once every few hundred years, an elderly ogre could evolve into one. Their ability unnaturally high, they were often said to be capable of crushing the heavens. And there were three of such oni were present. Had he noticed, he would know that they weren't someone he could handle. And a fang wolf that evolved strangely was also present. Judging by its appearance alone, it was at least an A rank monster.

Thus, four rank A+ monsters were present, and they belonged to a single child wearing a beautiful mask. The child was certainly not a normal person.

"Who would have thought that Gelmudo would put such a good show!" exclaimed the girl happily.

"Seriously, that monster…, should we crush it? Or, raise it?" another demon lord asked in a disbelieving tone. His eyes were fully on the screen which showing Gelmudo being toyed by the child.

"No getting a head start," one of the male demon lords responded. "Though, negotiating to make it a servant is allowed."

"Hey, about this, can we keep it a secret among the four of us? It has been long since we got something to kill our boredom with, well with the exception of the empress who has her own amusement of course."

The real purpose was, of course, to gain a trump card against the absent demon lords. That's how highly they valued that monster who disguised himself as a child with a beautiful mask. Should that monster selfishly proclaimed himself as a demon lord, they were sure to immediately lose interest and eliminate him/her.

However, that time had yet to come. Thus, the four—likely three, because they were all understood that the empress had no interest with making the monster a servant, she had many of it already—nodded and formed a new coalition.

Had the demon lords move at this time, Rimuru's fate then would be very different.

 **Later, Jura Forest**

As soon as the child finished eating the Orc disaster, Milim had immediately left the meeting's building and heading straight toward Jura Forest. A pair of dragon wings were majestically flapping behind her back, increasing her already great speed to that supersonic level. Her eyes were glittering in excitement, it was the first time in her so long life watching many strong monsters serving a single slime.

It took not long to reach the forest with her speed. But Milim could not find that slime among the monsters, nor was she found those A+ monsters. Groaning, she sharpened her eyes to look for the target and soon she caught sight of that child of a slime with its follower above the nearby hill. She wasted no time as she shot toward those monsters.

Boom!

Milim strongly landed a few feet before those monsters, they seemed to be aware of her arrival. Milim let a little smile appeared on her thin lips and walked out of the crater, the wings were no longer on her back.

"Who are you?" the red haired Oni asked, the rest seemed to be ready to engage should she try something funny. However, Milim did not say anything, she kept walking toward them with a little smile making those Oni tensed.

"Don't move!"

"It's okay Benimaru," the child slime said as it walked and standing before its follower. "She doesn't seem to be hostile."

Milim ignored their interaction and walked further ahead before she finally stopped a few feet away before the slime that had taken form of, probably, a little girl.

"E-etto, what can I do for you?" the little girl asked.

"What is your name?" asked Milim, her eyes were fully on hers.

"My name is Rimuru, Rimuru Tempest. May I know yours?"

"Hohoho, you have a good name, but my name is far better than yours!"

"O-okay, so, what is your name?"

"I'm demon lord Milim Nava, how? Cool, right?"

"O-oh, awesome, awesome, awesome. Well then, we have to go, excuse us demon lord Milim Nava."

Milim watched as Rimuru and her follower walked passed her, making her blinked her eyes before hastily turning around asking the girl to wait.

"What?"

"I wi-

Poof!

Milim blinked her eyes for a few times before sheepishly shifting her eyes toward the blond who was standing with his hands on his chest. Deceiving Naruto was not an easy task, she had tried multiple times and every one ended up in failure. And this time was no different, however, she did not give up yet. "N-Naruto, the clone was on her way, s-so you should have not dismissed it."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Y-yes!"

"Hm.. I planned on cooking a special ramen for lunch and dinner, but it seems I will change the menu."

Milim's eyes were widening in horror, "No, don't!" she yelled and halfheartedly sighed. "Okay, the clone was not on its way, it was in Jura Forest. So, will you make me ramen?"

"That's my Milim. Come, let us visit your shrine first before we return to our residence."

 **Three months later**

The conference room looked the same as always, however, there's a small differentiation compared to the usual. The number of the chair that surrounded the round table had increased, it were now consisting of twenty six chairs.

It was the first time for Milim to participate in the meeting. Actually she was not needed in the monthly meeting like this since this was Naruto's council, however, due to Milim's change of heart to be the best empress in existence so now this council was Milim's. Naruto would minimalize his role to that of the actual prime minister, he would assist Milim in her reign of becoming the best empress.

"It is nice to see you again, more so with Milim finally decided to involve herself in the empire's affair. In response to Milim's desire, this council is no longer mine, we are all Milim's council from now on forward. Now then Your Majesty, you can begin."

"Of course Na-prime minister Naruto. Now then my ministers and councilors, I want to listen to everything you have done so far. You will begin explaining, Escana, and Fludel will start after you done and so on."

"Hai, Your Majesty," Escana said and stood up. "I will begin with the statistic of the people who lives in capital. Until a week ago, the number of people who lives here has reach four millions, halves of them are between fifteen to thirty years old and the rest are children with number below five hundred thousand and followed by people above thirty years old. That is without including the police who are stationed inside the capital. I will not reporting about the people's prosperity because it is the ministry of economic and prosperity to report and so I will move forward toward the current project we the capital's government handle, Capital's Railways. Otherworlders Industry has finally succeeded on creating the magical transportation called Mac-Train, so far they have managed to finish five of it. The railways that connect all around the capital will hopefully finished before the month ends, only then the people of the capital can travel from the capital corner to another with ease and in a short time. We have discussed it with the ministry of technology and industry along with the viceroys of all the ten cities to start building railways that will connect the cities and the capital. Further detail will be delivered by the minister of the ministry of technology and industry, and so I will continue about the problem we have faced so far," Escana paused as she inhaled and exhaled before continuing her report.

Milim's eyes had lost its light, her mind was suddenly overwhelmed by all consuming blankness. She did not know what the woman had just said, nor was she followed the woman's explanation. She had stopped following her words the moment she begun explaining the railways, she did not know anything about what she had said. It's true that Naruto had explained everything to her night prior but she.. em.. forgot about that. In the end when Escana finished explaining her report, Milim could only smile and muttered, "O-oh, good job, Escana. You have done well, I'm so proud of you."

"I'm not worthy of such praise but thank you so much for your kind words, your majesty."

"Um, now Fludel, you can begin."

An old man beside Escana nodded his head and stood up, he bowed his head to both Milim and Naruto before began his report. "I will be reporting on behave of ministry of education and entertainment. I will begin with education department. There are eleven knight and mage academies in total, each located in each city. The biggest is of course the one located in the capital, Namaki knight and mage academy. We are recruiting a hundred students in a year, but the one in the capital is about two hundred. Ever since the academy was founded, we have thirty six thousands alumnus in total. Among them, about eighty percent decided to join the Minava's Police while the rest were opting to be an adventurer. But this year will hopefully different; we have been working along with Konan-sama to increase the possibility of the students to be able to join the Anbu. So far, from the eleven academies, we have filtered twenty of the students who may pass the test of becoming an anbu. Also, we have been working on creating a festival for the students, this festival has two purposes. First of course to present an entertainment for Her Majesty while the second is to create a rivalry among the academies. It has been fixed that we will starting the festival before the year ends, hopefully her majesty will be able to attend. So far we don't have any problem that halting our process, and so I will be moving on the entertainment department," the old man paused as he lifted up the paper on his hand changing it with the entertainment part.

As Fludel continued reporting, Milim's eyes were half opened, her face had turned into a blank expression. Naruto, who was sitting on a chair on Milim's right side, could only smile as he watched her with his corner eyes. He had no doubt that his empress did not pay more attention to the minister, perhaps she was lost in her daydreaming while at the same time maintaining her blank expression. Her half opened eyes were no doubt showing she was deeply thinking while in truth she's not. Though, he had to give the girl credit with her ability to praise the minister when he finished reporting, although with a bit stuttered voice.

The next one who would give report was Hernandez, he was the minister of ministry of economic and prosperity. After him was a woman named Elisca, she was one of the three otherworlders in the room, she was the minister of ministry of otwerworlder. Naruto had specially made that ministry to compete with the eastern empire to attract more otherworlders to side with Milim's empire. It was not easy to gather them, more so with the fact that Minava Empire did not have any international relationship with the other country/kingdom/empire, they were neutral like the Dwarf Kingdom. So far, there were only twenty seven otherworlders here in Minava Empire, lesser than the ones lived in the western empire.

It took a while for all the councilors to finish their report, and longer time needed to solve the problem with a proper solution. When the councilors asked Milim her opinion, Milim fast at offering the best respond she could muster, "Naruto will give you the best solution." She said that with much confident and a big smile, seemingly having figured the best way to lead the meeting—namely, relying on Naruto.

As expected of Milim, and thus, despite Naruto's effort to minimalize his role, he ended up doing everything on the girl's behave. Was not he supposed to assist the girl and not doing everything for her? What was the point of her being the head of the council if he was still doing everything? Though, despite his, inwardly, protest, he did not denying her words. At least Milim had managed to stand this boring meeting and perhaps soon she would be better at handling this kind of meeting. And so, again, Naruto gave the best solutions he could think of and some of them with the help of Escana who was his most competent subordinate.

The meeting finally ended right before the lunch time and the councilors had left the conference room leaving Naruto alone with Milim. However, they did not leave without leaving a glaring question that managed to shade Milim's cheeks with pink color, Naruto's cheeks too to some degree. "When will Naruto-sama marry Milim-sama?"—was that surprising question.

"Naruto," started Milim after a moment of silence, her eyes were fully on his. "You are my prime minister and I'm your empress, right?"

That certainly piqued Naruto's interest, "Yes, what of it then, my dear Milim?"

"I can command you to do as I please, right?"

Naruto now knew what Milim would command him to do, he had no doubt that was something related to the question left unanswered by the people before. Sighing, Naruto decided to play along with the reluctant-looking Milim. "That is technically true, you can command me to do as you please. But Milim, it hurt me that you see me as a mere subordinate, i don't have any value to you, huh? Did it mean that all things we have been through together were only for fun to you? I thought I mean something special to you.."

"No! It's not like that!" yelled Milim, her face was showing her utmost denial toward what had he just said. "Naruto has always been someone important to me, seeing you as my subordinate have never crossed my mind. It is quite the opposite, I-I see you as my closest friend, s-someone I cherish and l-lo-ve dearly.."

"So you finally admit that you love me, eh, Milim? Took you long enough, I've been waiting such words coming out of your mouth for hundreds of years now."

Milim eyes widened in realization, Naruto had taken advantage of her earlier words to make her confessed. It should go another way around! The one who should confess was Naruto, not her! He.. he had manipulated her! How cruel!

"Oh, Milim," said Naruto with a mischievous smile as he pulled the girl into his embrace. "Don't be shy, I love you as much as you love me, my dear Milim, may be more."

"You are cruel Naruto," said Milim as she tightened her hands around Naruto's body. "How could you say all those words just to make me confess?"

"I'm not cruel, Milim, you are."

"Which part of me is cruel? You are the cruel one here by doubting my feeling and used that to force me expressing it."

"Then, tell me, what will you command me to do when you asked that question?"

"U-um, that is em.. um.. e-etto.. um.. I w-want.. em.."

"Hm? You are going to use the empire monarchy to force me to confess, no?"

"No."

"Eh, no? So what?"

"I-I-I," Milim paused and buried her embarrass face deeply on Naruto's chest. "I w-want to a-ask you to, em.. m-marry me."

Milim's stuttered yet honest voice managed to surprise Naruto. The surprised expression last not long as a little yet happy smile appeared on his lips. Naruto tightened his embrace and put his chin above Milim's head. "I should be the one to ask you that, Milim, not another way around."

"So.. does that mean you agree on marrying me?"

"No, the one who agrees on marrying me are you, no?"

"Um, I guess you're right."

Naruto's smile grew wider as he kissed Milim's head. Milim too was smiling, enjoying the affection the blond giving. The two were content with the silence that accompanying their moment, before Naruto finally decided to have a special lunch just for the two of them. Thus, they disappeared from the conference room and appeared on the top of the castle.

Naruto let Milim off of his embrace and raised his hand in a ram seal, a wooden table with two chair coming into existence soon after. It was followed by the cloud which suddenly moved to block the sunlight that raining the castle. Naruto let a satisfied smile and guided Milim to sit on one of the chair, he then sat on another chair on the opposite side of Milim and offered her his most charming smile he could muster. "I have created a clone to prepare the lunch, in the meantime, let us discuss our marriage."

 **-End Chapter-**

 **The next chapter will mainly be about Monster City Tempest and Rimuru's meeting with Yuuki, it will be longer than any chapter, hopefully it will not take me long to finish the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto; A Love for Milim**

 **-Chapter 5: A Divine yet Mortal Date, and Monster City Tempest-**

The councilmen and councilwomen were throwing ideas of how to hold the marriage ceremony of their holy empress and emperor. One thought of performing the ritual in the midnight when the moon appeared bigger and shone brighter, one thought of casting it on the middle of the lake, while another thought of using desert as background, and so on. As usual, Escana was the most vocal of them all. She also entertained the idea of making herself as the emperor's concubine, which, of course, being opposed by the rest council's members since it was an unwritten law that no one was allowed to stand in between their holy empress and soon to be emperor, of course the only one who disagreed was Escana.

But that did not mean she'd do something to stop this holy marriage from happening, she just wanted to monopolize the two divine beings' love and attention for her alone. Perhaps it was due to the connection she felt toward them, but she did not care, she wanted to be closer to them, nothing mattered more than that.

While the hot discussion happened in the conference room led by Escana who had been promoted as the prime minister, both Naruto and Milim were currently walking side by side exploring the wonder-park, the biggest park which was located inside Wonder City. Due to the divine occasion such as this would rarely occur, the viceroy had announced that the park was to close for public days prior, that's why there were no one else present in this park. However, many people were gathering around the park's border and gate, some even went further by climbing a tall tree so that they could watch their goddess empress and her divine soon to be husband with their own eyes.

The police did not do anything to stop them since the soon to be emperor had instructed them not to stop the citizen as long as they did not do something bad.

However, this situation did not make Milim happy at all. It's true that she liked the awed face of people as they watched them with eyes full of admiration, but she did not want that kind of attention when she was having an official date with her blond. It was kind of embarrassing, her reddening cheeks were the very proof of that. She tightened her grip on the blond's left hand as they walked through the street toward what otherworlders called as Ferris Wheels.

The park's staffs wore an everlasting smile on each lips as they welcomed the two most loved person in the whole empire. Naruto said a few words and the two were guided to the best seat in the wheels. Naruto sat on the middle of the chair and he sat Milim on his laps, there's no other best seat for Milim to sit other than his lap. Naruto nodded his head in satisfaction and put his chin on Milim's right shoulder, giving her a little smile as she's huffing, the wheels were started moving soon after.

It was not fun at all, but Milim understood that the fun provided by the wheels and the games were different. Despite her lack of knowledge, she was aware that this wheels gave of something romantic to the people's eyes, more so to the couple who enjoyed the ride to the top of the wheels. "The pair always ends up kissing when the wheels bring them to the top, it symbolizes of eternal and honest love between them, an everlasting bond that will never fallen apart," Naruto said. It sounded so romantic, Milim found herself waiting to reach the top of the Ferris Wheels.

When they were about reaching the top, Milim could not help herself from facing Naruto, the blond was being understanding too.. so she did not need to embarrass herself by voicing her thought.

As the wheels moved to its peak, Milim had fully changed her sitting position facing the blond as her hands were framing his face with their forehead against each other, she gave an angelic smile which the blond returned before finally collided her lips against his. It was a smooth and gentle kiss but soon it changed as Milim forced her way inside his oral cavity. This perhaps was the first time she initiated this deep kiss, but it couldn't be help, her whole body was feeling hot by the soft kiss earlier.

Naruto let Milim dominated him, he liked Milim became this aggressive. It's not because he didn't have the capacity to be an alpha male or that he was a masochist who liked being dominated, it's just that an aggressive Milim was just plainly awesome, majestic, otherworldy beauty, and so awesomely cute.. he didn't know what the right word to describe her but he knew that he'd never ever met someone else beyond Milim; Milim was the pinnacle of cuteness, she's on the top.

They kissed wildly like there's no other day ahead of them. As Milim busy with conquering his oral cavity, Naruto was busy caressing her smooth hair while pressing her head to deepen the kiss every now and then. Even though they were in heat, they did not went further from kissing; their marriage's date would come soon and it would not due if they screwed the sacred ceremony before the ritual even began. It was common sense among dragons to treasure their love and mate, similar to their ancestor, so was the dragonoids; they were being of loyalty and they treasured pure love like no other beings did.

Their kiss finally broken apart as the lack of oxygen supply forced Milim to separate her mouth from Naruto's. Saliva became the bridge connecting their mouth, Milim's red flushing face was not so different to Naruto's, they both stared into their respective yet similar eyes, admiring the beauty it reflected; they're alike yet different and soon they'd be united, and their bond would last for all eternity, no one could separate them as they're bounded to their very soul.

Naruto offered her a little silly smile, "I like it when you became that aggressive, dear," he said.

"I-I was not being aggressive!"

"Your denial makes you look cuter, dear."

"I'm not denying!"

Naruto could not hold himself any longer as he wrapped Milim into his tight embrace. He hugged her with so much love that managed to render Milim speechless. They were hugging still till the wheels stopped moving, even then they're not moving out but sitting still until the staff opened the door for them, just then Naruto carried Milim in bridal style and stepped out of the wheels' carriage like a newly wedded couple.

"Where will we go next?" asked Naruto to Milim whose face was buried deep in his chest. "Wherever nice," came the little reply from the light pink haired girl.

"Alright." With that being said Naruto lifted up to the air after thanking the staff of their good work. The pair flew with speed of that a fastest bird and heading straight to the Wonder Lake that separated the capital and the Wonder City.

The Wonder Lake looked beautiful from above. The light blue water that captured the sky on its surface, the small waves that caused by the hovering wind, many small boats of people who were enjoying the scenery and the fresh gentle air, a big boat that functioned as a sweet and ice cream store in a fourth distance to the middle of the lake which being crowded by swan boats of couples who're dating, the many fishes which were swimming throughout the lake without a care in the world; the view was eye-catching, and the sight was so captivating, even Milim had found joy by just watching everything from up above.

"Want to try the swan boat?"

"Um, let's do that!"

Seeing sparkling stars on his beloved eyes made him smiled a little. Naruto gracefully landed near the pier, alerting the staffs upon their arrival. Naruto fast at preventing them from kneeling and asked one of them to guide them to one of the finest boat they had. It took not long for them to find a good swan boat, Naruto thanked the staff and went on sitting inside the boat. Due to Milim's insistence, Naruto seated Milim next to him and started pedaling the boat to make it moved.

It would take at least four hours to reach another shore with the fastest speed Naruto could muster by pedaling the boat, half time faster than the normal speed of which the people were sailing. That's why no one bother to try to reach another shore, almost every couple stopped by at the biggest boat that was functioned as a sweet and ice cream store in a fourth distance to the middle of the lake before finally returned to the pier where a small office-like building was located.

Milim thoroughly enjoyed the ride as happiness was oozing off of her face, she was clinging to Naruto the whole time, not letting his arm go even if just for a second. Like most of the couple, they also stopped by at the store-boat to buy something to eat, before continued sailing through to the middle of the lake.

"Let's fishing!" yelled Milim the moment she caught sight of an old fisherman.

"Hahaha.. your cuteness may sway the fish from the old man, he may return without a single fish due to you decide to fishing as well, Milim."

"That will not be good," said Milim, her happiness had disappeared in all sudden. "We should take some distance so the fish will not notice my presence!"

"It isn't necess-

"Hurry Naruto! The fish is coming this way! Turn around!"

"I was ju-

"Hurry Naruto! The old man needs fish to feed his family, I don't want my presence to distract the fish from the old man! Hurry up, let's return to the pier!"

 _I want to tell you that I was joking!_ But there's no way he could say that to Milim, not when she showed her care toward her people, saying the truth that he was joking would no doubt ruined the mood. Sighing, Naruto turned the boat around and increased the speed he made, much to the happiness of Milim.

"I have to be careful, or I will accidentally hurt people by my presence alone.. I don't know that I'm that cute, as expected of me, right, Naruto?"

"Of course, Milim, they can't withstand your cute and awesomeness, that's why you have to always be by my side, only I who can withstand you and make your presence glues only to me so that they will be able to stand close to us without fearing anything."

"As expected of Naruto, but, isn't that just an excuse to have me always by your side?"

"O-of course not! I can always ask you to remain by my side if I want to, it's not like you will refuse anyway."

"I-I may refuse!"

"Yeah, sure you may." Naruto responded half-heartedly, making Milim huffed and folded her hands around her breast-plate giving of an arrogant aura and superiority. Naruto could only smile and continued pedaling the swan boat toward the pier. Due to the distance, it took a while, but finally the two beings were getting closer to the pier to safely dock. Naruto disembarked from the swan boat and offered his right hand for his girl to reach.

It was rare for Milim to act like a spoiled princess out of their chamber, but nonetheless today she was in the mood to be spoiled. Hence she lifted up her right hand and glanced elsewhere with a pouted face, she did not reach for Naruto's hand but indirectly asking for the blond to reach her hand instead. Naruto was happy with that, he reached Milim's hand in fast speed and strongly pulled her hand causing the girl to fall into his embrace. "Now to perfect it," Naruto said and carried her into bridal style, and much sounds of clasping hands were heard right after, both simultaneously averted their eyes to look for the source only to find that many peoples had been watching their interaction ever since their swan boat reached the pier.

"The two of you look great with each other."

"You're so romantic."

And many praises were voiced out, making the said couple red in embarrassment. Not wanting to suffer further Naruto thanked the people and excuse himself as he took off to the air with Milim still in his embrace, he then flew in supersonic speed leaving the cheering people behind.

… _ **Somewhere Hidden…**_

Three demon lords sat on luxury chairs that surrounded a high quality of round table, each one had a serious expression on their faces. There were four chairs set around the table, however, only three were occupied. The empty one was supposed to be sat by demon lord Milim Nava, but she did not come and had sent a message saying, "You can do as you please, I'm out."

Because of that very reason the three demon lords had yet to begin the meeting, they were still looking at the scroll that appeared on the middle of the table minute prior.

Clayman was the one who called for this meeting. Clayman had an appearance of a scheming wealthy noble, which was a given since he lived in a castle. He had a slim, oblong head with white hair, sharp chin, defined jawlines, and had a pair of pointer ear on each side. His eyebrows were so thin that one might confused the yellow-markings on his forehead as his eyebrows instead. His get up involved around three layered tuxedo, having an overall white color scheme.

It was hardly a secret that the one behind everything, including this meeting, was the self-proclaimed demon lord Clayman, the marionette master. So it was understandable that from the three demon lords, he was the most upset among them. But he should have expected this from the empress of Minava Empire, that girl liked to do as she pleased, she did not care what other thought.

 _But it matters not_ , Clayman thought. Ever since Gelmudo failed at awakening the new demon lord, he had been busy thinking a few alternatives to compensate for the failure. As long as Milim agreed on giving her vote for him when he planned on calling for walpurgis then her disappearance did not matter at all. And so, with his gentle smile on display Clayman suggested to start the meeting regarding of the monster that had devoured the Orc Lord Disaster.

On the right side of the empty chair sat the only woman inside this majestic room, her name was Frey, she was the Harpy Queen, and also was one of the three self-proclaimed demon lords. Frey had an appearance of a mature woman with white hair and lightly tan skin, she had a pair of wing and talons as the resemblance of her race. In truth, Frey did not have interest to join this meeting, however, she could not work against Milim since the land she ruled was bordering to Milim's, it was logical for her not to be an enemy of Milim. Even though they were both demon lord, there was a clear difference in power. Frey's kin were called the rulers of the sky, and she herself was known as the Sky Queen. It would be preposterous for her to lose against those who couldn't fly. Their special ability **[Magic Jamming]** could cancel out **Flight Magic** spell. So those who could not fly normally would fall to their death. Although demon lords would certainly survive even if they fallen from the sky, they would be unable to land even a single hit on her; those who couldn't fly couldn't threaten her.

However, Milim Nava did not fit into this category. The girl was a dragonoid, her nickname "Destroyer" was not just for show. She did not use magic when flying, rather, she used her own wings. Truly her natural enemy.

But gladly, Milim did not join this meeting, so she had no more reason to be here at this very moment. However, since she had bothered to come, she would endure this meeting until its last.

Sitting on another side of the empty chair was Lycanthrope's "Lion King" Karion. He had attended the conference to kill some time, but he was glad that he could see something interesting as a result. Because of that he was also willing to come to this meeting as well. _I have to make that child-like monster and Oni as my subordinates_ , he thought to himself. But of course he did not believe the one who thought like that was him alone.

But as expected, Milim did not interested at all. Since that was the case then it was safe to say that Frey was also did not interested in this, the harpy queen attended this place in the first place was because, probably, she thought that Milim would come.

So, the real obstacle was Clayman, and he had to think of how to beat him in securing those monsters servitude.

"How about we send each of our servants to that place?" and so Karion suggested.

Clayman let a gentle smile appeared on his lips, of course it was a mask he mustered to hide his evil smirk from appearing. They, perhaps, did not know that they had been dancing in his palm since the beginning. Even though Frey was being careful, but Clayman knew that as long as he secured Milim than he also would get Frey as well. That's how it worked. So, the only one he needed to handle was Karion.

"That is a good idea, I was about to say it myself," so he said.

"I don't interested, do as you please."

Karion smiled, "It is settled then."

"Yes, it is," replied Clayman with his own smile.

… _ **Night, Monster City Tempest…**_

Things had drastically changed in the late eight months of his born into this world. Meeting the storm king dragon Veldora, helping goblin's village, visiting Dwarf Kingdom, fighting Orc Lord Disaster, an awkward and unexpected meeting with one of the rumored to be the strongest demon lord Milim Nava, and recently being appointed as the leader of the coalition of Jura Forest and finishing building monster city tempest afterward. And now he was just finished talking with Gazelle Dwargo, the king of the Dwarf Kingdom, about the establishment of Tempest as a country, with him as its king. If he was still a salaryman Mikami Satoru then he's sure he was already collapsed due to the burden being put on his shoulders, but fortunately he now was Rimuru Tempest, a slime that spawned from Veldora's mana.

The first thing he needed to do was to appoint his underlings to fill positions in his governing. There were a few positions he needed them to fill: head of army division, head of intelligent division, head of defense division, head of tempest ministry, and head of research and technology division.

Rimuru explored his eyes toward every people inside this conference room. After considering a few things he had finally came into conclusion. "Alright," he started. "I will start choosing five of you to head five divisions I have in mind. Listen carefully so that I don't need to repeat myself. First, I choose you Benimaru to be the head of army division. No one has the right to command you but me, are you up to it?"

"Yes. I'm honored, Rimuru-sama."

Rimuru nodded his head and averted his eyes to Benimaru's left. Sitting there was a dark-blue haired assassin, he wore a calm expression and seemingly always on guard. "Second, Souei, I choose you to be the head of intelligent division, you will also be my personal messenger. Is it fine with you?"

"Nothing pleases me more other than to remain by your side, Rimuru-sama."

"Umu, next Gerudo, I choose you as the head of defense division, you have something to say?"

Gerudo was an Ogre lord. He was so full of will to redeem himself and to make up for the sin his previous king had invoked. "This Gerudo will work to his bone to repay Rimuru-sama's kindness." He said in a general-like voice.

"I'm glad you okay with it. Now then, Rigurdo, you will be the head of tempest ministry, we will decide who will fill the minister position in two days. I'm sure you don't have any problem with it."

"Of course my lord, I will do everything you ask me to!"

"I'm happy to hear that. Now to the last one, I choose you Kaijin as the head of research and technology division. Oh please make Kurobe your vice."

"It is a great honor for me, and I will make Kurobe-dono as my vice like what you said."

"Good, good. Now you all can leave. The five of you, we will have another meeting after you finish choosing people who will join your division, make sure you choose well!"

After saying their good night words all left the conference room. Rimuru turned back into his slime form and jumped down the table and then moved toward the balcony. He sat there in silence for a while, he did not even pay attention toward the pink haired girl who had just walked in to the balcony and put him on her laps. Rimuru was in deep thought, it's likely he'd be killed if someone hostile saw the state he's currently in.

"What are you thinking, Rimuru-sama?" asked the pink haired girl with her soft and gentle voice, her hands were caressing Rimuru's slime body as she downed her head casting her eyes at him with a kind and sweet smile plastering her lips.

"Eehh..!" Rimuru let a surprise voice escaped his artificial mouth, he looked at the girl right after he gotten his composure back.

Rimuru named her Shuna, she was the most wise and smart among the six Onis. Compared to her previous form when she was still an Ogre, Shuna had bloomed into a more beautiful girl and perhaps a little taller. Just like the other Onis, Shuna had also inherited one of his skills, in her case was analyze, and she had controlled over it to a better degree than even him, that was if he did not enter his battle mode.

"Nothing to worry about, Shuna. By the way, it's late night already, why don't you take a rest?"

"Oh, but don't think too much, Rimuru-sama, we are always with you to lessen your thought."

"Um, I guess you are right."

"Okay then, since Rimuru-sama wants me to rest then let us sleep. We better hurry before Shion catches up."

"Eh, you will bring me along?"

"Of course, it is my duty to be by your side, right? I'm your second secretary after all."

 _I don't need to sleep at all, but.._

"Of course, let's sleep, Shuna!"

 _There's no way I will refuse!_

 **Next morning**

Even though the night was really pleasant, morning was not. Perhaps if Shion did not know of him sleeping in the warmness of Shuna's embrace then the morning would be pleasant, but since that was not the case then he had to compensate to the bad mood Shion for "cheating" on her as she put it, namely eating her cook for his breakfast. That was the worse! But fortunately he survived that hell, and he did not want to feel the same hell ever again!

Rimuru let a little sigh as he entered the Cave of the Seal to see how Bester's, the dwarf's ex-minister, doing. He hoped Gabil could get along with Bester. According to Kaijin, the eldest of the dwarf trio, Bester's expertise was researching, not as a minister. So trusting him to work on healing potion would be great for both Tempest and the Dwarf Kingdom.

"Rimuru-sama!" yelled Gabil right after he walked in to the cave. "This Gabil feels so honored that you visit us for the second time in less than a month, of course that means you have realized of how useful this great Gabil to you. As expected of Rimuru-sama!"

"Gabil-kun, where is Vesta?" asked Rimuru, he did not pay Gabil's energetic greeting any mind. "I believe the two of you don't have any problem and work together just fine."

"Vesta-dono is in his office, and of course we don't have any problem, it is quite the opposite. This great Gabil feels grateful for Bester-dono help in increasing my ability in farming the hipokte grass."

"Oh, that's good, I'll see him to check how he's doing. Keep working, Gabil-kun."

"Of course, Rimuru-sama, this Gabil will work to his bone just to meet his master expectation!"

Somehow Rimuru could hear a cheering words saying, "How cool, Gabil-sama!" from all corners of the cave. As expected of Gabil's loyal followers, they're just so.. unique, such rare specimen. Rimuru sighed and left Gabil to his work, he had to ensure Vesta enjoyed staying here.

Vesta's lab was located deeper in the cave. It took just a minute or two to reach his lab from Gabil's farm. Rimuru did not waste any time as he opened the door and entered into the lab. Kaijin was there too, it seemed Vesta and Kaijin had become best friend again. That's good, Rimuru felt happy for their friendship.

They told him the successful of the experiment. Vesta had managed to make a healing potion with 99% grade, one percent higher than the potion he could make using the dwarf technology. Meaning, it was the same healing potion Rimuru produced, full healing potion.

Satisfied, Rimuru decided to leave them on their own. He exited the cave and heading back toward the city. He took a long walk and see how his peoples were doing, it pleased him that they all were enjoying the day, even Gerudo's people were happy too. He could see that this city would soon march to its greatness, though he could not help but wanted to see how human nations were. It would be great if they could cooperate together like what he had done with the dwarf kingdom.

Seeing that there's no problem that warranted his presence, Rimuru decided to return to his house. But he stopped midway when he felt three people with monstrous mana were coming to his city, Rimuru wasted no more time as he ran toward the exit of the city to welcome them, this way they'd not cause trouble inside the city. He just hoped they're not hostile.

Just then three figures strongly landed before Rimuru, causing a booming sound as they did that and debris to pick up, three craters were created as the result.

When the wind blew the debris away, Rimuru could finally see the figures clearly. Two female cladded in golden armor and a blond man with red royal attire, one of them he recognized as the demon lord Milim Nava.

"We meet again, Rimuru Tempest. Kneel before me and praise my awesomeness so that I can forgive your rude introduction back then."

"That is not good way of starting diplomatic conversation with the leader of foreign country, your majesty."

"Eh, isn't that cool, right, Naruto?"

"Of course that's cool, Milim, but that is not how an empress of the great empire supposed to speak. Give her an example, Haku."

"At once, my lord." Responded the black haired woman whose name was Haku as she averted her eyes toward Rimuru. Smiling, she spoke, "These two are Milim Nava and Naruto Uzumaki, they are the empress and emperor of Minava Empire. I'm Haku, their guard. We come from afar because this Jura Forest has earned our empress' interest; not every day we hear many races work together creating a city for themselves under the leadership of a mere slime. Is it you, that slime who have defeated the Orc Lord Disaster?"

Before Rimuru could respond, he was being dragged by Ranga in all sudden. Shion came afterward with sword swung high trying to cut the black haired woman, to his and Shion's shock, Haku caught Shion sword with her right thumb and index finger, the shockwave of the attacks were disappeared like it never existed. Shion tried to retreat her blade but couldn't, Haku held it firm not wanting to let it go. "We don't come with hostility," she said and flipped her left finger, causing Shion to fly backward and hit a tree shattering it before finally she was being dragged down, a booming voice was heard when Shion hit the ground.

Numerous steel strings were moving in blinding speed targeting the three guests, but Haku did not let it get close as she moved her hands changing the strings direction, making it hitting each other. The sight surprised Souei but he did not stand still as he brought out his sword and created a shadow serpent from his shadow. He then disappeared and reappeared from Haku's shadow with both sword and shadow serpent readied to attack Haku. The speed in which the attack taken process was no less than a second, it was truly impressive, however, Haku was still way beyond Souei, as the result he was being thrown away by gravity force and fell hard to the ground dozen meters away from Haku.

Seeing both his friends failed, Benimaru created a small purple ball and sent it toward Haku. But again, his attack failed to as the purple ball being blown away before it could take a flame dome shape. Not only that, but he also found himself being trapped in a box of gravity and soon he fell to the ground making a booming sound in the process.

Rimuru could only sigh as he watched everything unfolded before his eyes. He got off of Ranga and threw three healing potion ball toward Shion, Souei, and Benimaru before he finally moved toward Haku who was standing before the empress and emperor of Minava Empire. He had heard of the said empire from Gazelle, he said it was the only empire that could rival the might of the eastern empire. Gazelle had tried to send his people there trying to form a relationship but it was rejected. The prime minister of Minava Empire said a firm no and asked his people to leave, they did not even allow them the entry. Saying that it was an arrogant empire was not wrong, the only thing that differentiated them to the eastern empire was that the eastern empire was open to everyone while Minava Empire only opened to the one who would sway their loyalties toward their holy empress. Who'd have thought that their holy empress actually was the demon lord Milim Nava?

"Rimuru-sama.." came the concerned voice of Shion.

"It's okay, let me handle the rest, but don't hope too much."

That he said. But how was he to execute it? Fighting them was out of question, Great Sage said those three could ignore everything he threw, meaning they're far beyond his reach. So how was he to avoid any unnecessary conflict? Eh, that Haku girl had said that they did not come with hostility, so what he needed to do was just to be polite, right?

 _That's right, be polite and don't get on their bad side!_

"I'm sorry for the rudeness of my subordinate," started Rimuru. "I hope you don't take it as an offense to you, they're just doing their job to protect me. It's not our full mistake, you guys come in all sudden and caused us commotion. In this regard, I believe there's no need to discuss any further. So, what is your goal by coming here?"

Haku smiled, and the empress and emperor walked closer and stopped just right on Haku's side. "It's okay Haku, since he is the leader then it is only appropriate we talk directly, don't you think so, Rimuru? Oh just address me Naruto and my soon to be wife Milim, we come to your home to sight-seeing, you don't have problem with it, do you?"

That's good, now that the emperor had decided to speak, he should continue talking in this manner. "Okay then, Naruto, Milim. And no, I don't have problem with it, it will be an honor to have you as our guest."

"Actually you should address me as Milim-sama, but since Naruto thinks it is okay for you to address me normally then I will allow you, feel honored by that."

"Okay, I'm feeling honored."

Milim nodded her head in satisfaction and let a proud smile appeared on her lips. Naruto ruffled her smooth hair and mouthed "don't mind her" to Rimuru, which Rimuru fast at responding by showing his own understanding smile. The three talked for a while longer before Rimuru finally decided to guide his guest inside his city. While walking he gave them the honey he had gathered days prior, the reaction he got was very pleasing, he felt like weigh on his shoulder had been lifted up the moment Milim proposed the idea of allying her empire with his Tempest so she could have the honey in her empire too.

"It has been a while since the last time I tasted the honey, I have to admit that yours tastes better. Since Milim likes it, we shall talk about the alliance on a later date, don't you agree?"

Rimuru fast at nodding his head, this was a golden chance for his country prosperity. "It'd be great."

"You have done great in building the city. It is nowhere near human city but still impressive. How about you go take a look into our cities, we may give you enough materials to improve your building. Of course there's no such thing as free-given kindness, I want you to open a store in our capital which will supply and sell your healing potion to us. This will solidify our alliance and make your country more famous, and chance of having more diplomatic relations with the other country will increase by just having a connection with us alone. It is a good offer for you, don't you think so?"

There's no way he would let this chance go. "That is a very good offer, I'll accept it happily. Can we have a meeting with my people later to make this alliance into reality?"

"That's okay, we can have the meeting tonight, we will be staying for a few days anyway."

"That's good, then we will have the meeting tonight. By the way, I thought that Minava Empire did not indulge in any relationship with foreign country. Is that not true?"

"That was true. But all of our projects will be finished soon, so it is time we start having an international relationship. Don't you think the connection among the country is lacking? Beside, it'd be troublesome should the eastern empire start conquering another country. They have been preparing these past hundreds years, I will not be surprised if they make move soon."

"To be honest, I don't know anything about that, we're a new country after all. But what about demon lords, should not they move if the eastern empire started conquering?"

"Demon lords are not that united, they concern only toward the land they rule over, some of them may not care at all."

"Do you know much about demon lords?"

"Not really. Aside of Milim, I only met personally with two of them. The rest, I don't bother to know."

 _This guy was arrogant, or perhaps he simply doesn't care?_ Rimuru did not know what to think of the emperor, what he could confidently say was that he cared so much toward the empress and demon lord Milim Nava. Meaning, if he was to show Milim kindness then the blond would be kind toward him, _how simple!_

The four of them continued sight-seeing the city, none place being spared from their visit. He had instructed Benimaru and the others to warn the people about their honorable guests so that everyone would be polite and treat them with utmost respect.

After a while the sight-seeing had finally come to an end. Rimuru guided them to the best guest-building they had, Naruto, Milim, and Haku followed him without any complain. After done explaining every necessary thing to them, the sun was starting to set and so he excused himself and left his guests on their own.

Rimuru met Benimaru, Souei, and Shion on his way to his residence. Each voiced out their concern about their guests, but Rimuru convinced them that it was a good chance to improve the city and the fact that having them as an ally would make their position became more secured. Not every country wanted to provoke war with Minava Empire, the fact that Milim was the demon lord would perhaps stopped the other demon lords from attacking Tempest. Milim was rumored to be one of the strongest demon lords, only a fool demon lord would antagonize Milim Nava. Even though there might exist that kind of demon lord, having Milim and the emperor on his side would be better.

"We will arrange the meeting tonight, we will talk and discuss further about this."

That managed to stop them from saying more words. Rimuru parted ways with them and continued walking toward his residence. He did know that Shion was stalking him but paid it no mind as he preferred on continuing his walk rather than arguing with her, it's not like he disliked her presence anyway, well, as long as she was not planning to cook.

He finally arrived to his house and entered it as soon as he arrived. He did not surprise to see Shuna was there welcoming him home like a wife welcoming her husband home from his tiring work. Shion entered his residence soon after and they started to argue about who would be taking care of him tonight. Rimuru did not mind them arguing and to be honest he did enjoy watching them arguing over him, who would not? It's a dream of every male, but too bad he's genderless! The curse of being a slime!

 _Eh, wait, I can transform into a male human, so gender will not be a problem, right?_

Rimuru nodded to himself sagely and gave the two women his child-like kind smile. "Why don't you two take care of me together this night, it would be more pleasant, wouldn't it?"

 **-End Chapter-**

 **Yes, Rimuru will still be demon lord, if not then we will never see our favorite boy Diablo and Ciel-chan will never born and Veldora will not get his freedom so soon.**

 **AN: I plan on having Rimuru meet Kagurazaka Yuuki in this chapter and skip most of canon things, but I change my mind and would have him as the main topic in next two chapters instead.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my farewell gift for now, I will return to writing again in next December.**

 **Naruto; A Love for Milim**

 **-Chapter 6: Alliance, Life in Tempest, and a Show of Power-**

The conference room was nowhere comparable to the one in Crimson Crystal Castle, but it was tolerable enough for Naruto to allow Milim to sit on one of the chairs around the only round table inside it. He sat closely next to Milim, Rimuru sat on the opposite side of them with his people sitting on his right and left side. And as always, Haku stood faithfully on Milim's left side, she had refused the chair offered by the pink haired girl whose name was Shuna.

"You can speak," said Milim with hands folded on her breast plate, air of superiority was dancing around her petite figure. She was not smiling nor grinning; Naruto could clearly tell that his beloved Milim was trying so hard to keep her stoic expression intact, she was trying to maintain her dignity as the empress of Minava Empire.

"You heard her," Naruto said and asked Rimuru to begin the conference.

"It is a great honor for us to have you emperor Naruto and empress Milim in our city," began Rimuru. He was a salaryman back then, so hosting this conference and persuade them to help him make his city better would not be hard, hopefully. "We have discussed a few things before your arrival, and we have sorted most of the things that really matter. But before that, allow us to ask you a simple question."

"Go ahead." Said Milim, Naruto had asked Milim to be in charge in this talk. She had to use this chance to deepen her understanding on how to be a proper Empress.

Rimuru nodded his head. "Is it really okay to have the monsters inside your capital?"

"Nothing to worry about, my word is law, no one will go against my word."

"I'm happy to hear that. Now then I will point out the term of agreements of this alliance:

1\. As per Empress Milim's request, Tempest is to sell eighty percent of honey production to Minava Empire.

2\. As per Emperor Naruto's request, Tempest is to open a shop in the capital of Minava Empire. Tempest will provide seventy percent of healing potion production to sell in the shop and are allowed to sell anything they want as long as it is not against the empire's rules.

3\. Minava Empire will provide building materials to further improve Tempest Country for free, in return, Tempest will be using the coin of Minava Empire as its currency.

4\. Tempest's citizens are allowed to travel to Minava Empire and have the right to become the student of the Knight and Mage Academy should they pass the test. In return, Minava Empire's citizens are allowed to live in Tempest, they will be given the same right as Tempest's citizen.

5\. Both Minava Empire and Tempest Country will have two of their people as the representatives in each other capital.

6\. Due to Tempest Country is a new country, Minava Empire will assist Tempest in the time of need if Tempest asks for help. Tempest will have the same obligation in the years to come." Rimuru stopped talking and looked at Milim. Naruto took note that the slime seemed to understand that as long as he got Milim's approval then he would get his too. Perhaps it was true though, as long as it did not hurt Milim then likely he would agree to anything.

Milim brought her right hand on her chin and closed her eyes, thinking. It made all the Tempest's monsters to hold their breath in anticipation, wondering what should they do if the empress against the term. But Naruto knew better, Milim was not considering the term, she was pretending. He had no doubt that his beloved Milim did not give a damn about the rest of the term beside the point one, she concerned only her honey. Knowing this brought smile to his lips, he should actually show his displeasure to the girl, but he came to take pleasure in watching her pretending instead. Perhaps he had become too obsessed toward Milim, he would not mind destroying the world if it would make her smile. Naruto didn't dislike it though, this unhealthy love for Milim was what made him survive in this world.

"Alright, I agree to all the terms except the point one." Milim finally said, making the other tense at her disagreement toward one of the terms.

Rimuru acted fast, "Please tell us then, Empress Milim."

Milim folded her hands back and stared at Rimuru. "I want ninety percent of the honey production."

Before his people could voice out their concern, Rimuru beat them to it. "I'm sorry Empress Milim, but we need honey too. By selling eighty percent of honey to you, we have minimalized our consumption of honey. If we increased it to ninety percent then we will not have enough honey distributed to our people. Please reconsider."

"Fine, eighty five percent, or there will be no agreement!"

That's final. Everyone seemed to understand it. Should Milim being denied of her demand then it would be bad for Tempest; they were aware of that, all eyes being directed at the personification of the slime was the proof of their understanding, at least that was the good part. Milim perhaps would leave this place the moment they rejected her demand, but Naruto knew that Milim would never let it go. She would no doubt ask him to get the honey, of course Naruto would not deny her that. Having a vassal was not bad after all.

Rimuru sighed in a defeated breath. "Fine. We will sell eighty five percent of honey production to you."

Milim nodded her head. "Good, good. Now how we seal the deal?"

Rimuru brought out two enchanted papers and stood up from his seat before finally made his way to Haku's left side. "We will imbue our signature energy into these papers and each of us will keep it so that it will not be broken easily. The only way to break the deal is to destroy the paper, but if one is destroyed then another one will get destroyed as well." Explained Rimuru as he put his left hand on each paper and inserted his magic into it.

Milim nodded and put her left hand on each paper, Naruto left his seat and changed place with Haku. He put his left hand on each paper as soon as Milim done.

Rimuru smiled after it all done. He gave one paper to Naruto and kept one to himself. To solidify it he stretched his right hand to Naruto which soon being accepted and they shook hands. Rimuru offered his hand to Milim after done with Naruto, but it was not Milim who accepted his hand, it was Naruto again. Thinking that Naruto had mistaken his intention, Rimuru tried to offer his hand to Milim again, but like before, Naruto was the one who took it. Before Rimuru could open his mouth Naruto strengthened his grip on Rimuru's hand, he leant closer to him and whispered, "This is the very first rule you have to obey so that we will not have problem with this alliance: Never ever lay your filthy finger to my Milim, no matter the reason, that is the sin beyond blasphemy."

Rimuru forced his smile, "O-okay," he said. _This guy has an unhealthy obsession toward Milim!_

Naruto let go off of Rimuru and turned facing Milim, he offered his beloved girl a small smile and said, "Let us go, dear. Let's visit some place and find a good food to eat, Haku will replace us here to talk further about this alliance." Naruto did not wait for Milim's response, he swept her from her seat and carried her in bridal style. He ignored all eyes and walked straight toward the exit door.

Haku watched as her masters left. She turned her eyes to Rimuru when her masters' figures had fully disappeared. "Is there something else we need to discuss?"

 **ooOoo**

Naruto walked side by side and hand in hand with Milim. They walked in a slow pace through the busy street of Tempest City. People gave them space which being appreciated by both Milim and Naruto, so even though the street was being crowded by many kinds of monsters, the middle part of the street was empty for the two people to walk. Even though they were not the ruler of the city, everyone knew that these two should be treated like the ruler they were.

Their first stop was a _takoyaki_ shop. Naruto was surprised by seeing that since it was a matter of fact that this world had no takoyaki, meaning there was an otherworlder here or the slime simply learnt it from otherworlder outside Tempest. But the most likely was that slime to be an otherworlder, even though he was born from Veldora's magic essence, there's no way a normal slime would be that strong.

"There's takoyaki in our empire, but still, want to try how this takoyaki compares to ours?"

"Of course! We will try everything!" responded Milim with sparkling eyes.

Naruto smiled and a few clones appeared behind him. Without further instruction they vanished to the shops, buying all kind of foods they sold. While the clones were doing their job, Naruto and Milim continued walking, and they ended up on the nearby hill of the city.

"Either Rimuru have planned everything while standing on this hill or it's just a mere coincident. Regardless, it is beautiful to see and you can gaze at the whole city from here as well. Such a good place to relax and look over the city, don't you think so, Milim?"

"Um, but our cities are better!"

"That should be obvious, dear, our empire is the heaven on earth afterall."

"Hmph, I was just stating the fact!"

"Sure you did. Come, let us sit there under the three, my clones should be here soon." Naruto said and dragged Milim toward the biggest tree on the hill. He brought out a large thick fabric and put it under the big tree, he took four stones and put it on each corner of the fabric. After ensuring it was good, Naruto put off his shinobi sandals and sat on the fabric with his back leaning on the tree, only then he motioned Milim to sit on his lap.

Milim wasted no time and sat on her blond's lap. She did not need to put off her boot, she could will it to disappear since it was still part of her armor.

Naruto brought both his hands hugging Milim from behind, he put his chin on her right shoulder and let her fragrance to invade his nostril. "I am the man here while you are the woman, you should be the one to lay down the fabric, not me. Don't you think you should be more feminine, my dear empress?"

"D-does that mean you do not satisfy with me, Naruto?" asked Milim in a concern voice.

Naruto tightened his embrace. "No, no, that's not the case, you know that there is nothing I dislike about you. The only thing that I don't like is to see you holding another man's hand, but I believe such thing will never ever happen.. em, let's make it clear, you will not touch another man, no matter what, okay?"

"Okay, does that mean I don't need to be u-uh more f-feminine?"

"Do you know how to be more feminine?"

"No..?"

"You want to try?"

Milim leant her head against Naruto's. "How?" she asked in a low voice.

"Hm.. want to try to be more formal and royal?"

"Um."

"Hmm.. let's try with kimono," Naruto said and began imagining about the appropriate kimono for Milim. Athena's golden cloths/armors were not normal, it were magical, so of course it was possible to change its appearance the way the user liked. Because of that Milim's golden cloth had changed appearance into a beautiful kimono. "Get up and let me see you," said Naruto, he helped Milim to stand right in front of him.

"H-how?" asked Milim, her cheeks were reddening, her long pink haired were waving gently.

Naruto folded his hands on his chest and stared at Milim intensely. His beloved demon lord was covered in crimson kimono with white flower patterns on its surface, the kimono was tied with gold obi to keep it still. Her feet were covered in white stocking, it were still part of the Virgo cloth. Perfect, Milim looked like a goddess, well, literally she was a goddess. But there's something missing from what he saw. "Milim, put your right index finger on your lips and shift your head to the right, then look at me through the corner of your eyes."

"L-like this?"

"Yes! That is perfect! Now sit, then crawl to me."

Milim nodded and did what he told her to do. Naruto, inwardly, smiled and stretched both his hands spreading it wide making a welcoming gesture for Milim. The demon lord as well as the empress of Minava Empire crawled toward Naruto, she did not stop before him but continued till she made herself comfortable on his lap. Naruto then brought his hands back hugging his beloved cute demon lord, "Now you are the definition of feminine. Why don't we have the marriage ceremony right here and now so I can devour you in this instant~?" asked Naruto in sensual voice as he licked Milim's right ear.

"Y-you are pervert.."

"You are no less than me, no?"

Milim did not give any response, there's no need to respond at all. Being a dragonoid, she had a few traits that were similar to dragon. One of them was that she'd be possessive toward her mate, another one was that she's loyal to death, and another one was that she'd often be in heat each time she touched her mate. That did not mean she's pervert! It's Naruto's fault for seducing her! Milim groaned and tightened her embrace on the blond.

Naruto smiled and tightened his hold on her too. They sat still for a moment, enjoying each other's presence in silence. This was one of the ways to suppress the heat they felt, embracing each other tightly like this made their heart warm and peaceful.

Though, their peace last only a few more minutes as five clones appeared beside them. "Sorry for the wait, boss," said the clones as they set up the food on the fabric in front of both Milim and Naruto.

"Good, you can disappear."

The clones did not disappear, Naruto frowned. "I said you can disappear."

The closest clone smiled. "Sorry boss, but we are wondering if we can feed Milim-hime.."

Naruto growled. "There's no way I will let your filthy self near my Milim, even though you are my stupid clone, there's no way I will share Milim. Now go away, disappear!"

 **Next morning**

Naruto opened his eyes and woke up. He glanced to his right side only to find the still sleeping Milim in her sky blue pajama, and she was drooling. It would be a good idea to take her picture and then blackmailed her to wear maid outfit and serve him for a week, just by imagining it made Naruto's heart fluttered like it was going to explode, it was not good for his health. Naruto shook his head and threw away the idea, he then pinched her cheek trying to wake her up.

Milim mumbled and unwillingly opened her eyes, Naruto welcomed her with his warm smile. "So finally my beloved sleeper of empress has awoken from her drooling yet beauty sleep?"

Milim smiled. "Naruto, you have awoken.. and I was not drooling!" she yelled and took a sitting position. "There's no way an awesome empress such as me drooling, you're just imagining things."

Naruto smiled. "Perhaps," he said and walked out of the bed. "I'm going to take a bath, want to join me? I need someone to wash my back."

"No, I will continue sleeping till you done." Milim said and laid herself back on the softness of the bed.

"Is that so..? Well, perhaps Haku will not mind washing my back."

"No! I will wash your back!" yelled Milim and jumped out of the bed in second. She undressed and asked Naruto to undress too, she then held Naruto's right hand and dragged him to the bathroom. "Come, let us take a bath," Milim said with a flushing face.

 **Later on**

After having a delicious breakfast, the three figures decided to take different paths for today: Milim and Haku would tour the city again and look for something noteworthy that yesterday they did not get the chance to know about, while Naruto on the other hand would visit Rimuru to find more about the enigmatic slime who he thought to be from another world and have Rimuru informed him of the slime's previous world. _Who knows that the slime's world is much more advances than both this world and my own, and that it may be different to the otherworlders' from the empire?_

With that in thought, Naruto increased his walking speed and headed straight toward the slime's residence. It took not long for him to reach the Tempest's leader's residence, it was about five minutes walking in slow pace from the guest building. Rimuru's residence was located right beside the conference building, and Naruto found himself standing in front of the house just in time the door being opened.

"Did you sense my presence?" Naruto had concealed his presence, Rimuru should have skill in presence detection to be able to sense his presence.

"No, I believe it is just a coincident that I opened the door when you arrived. Actually I'm going to visit Vesta to tell him about the term of agreement so that he can begin mass producing the healing potion. Oh, that's right, how about you join me as well, Naruto? I believe Gazelle would be happy to see you and since he and I are ally then perhaps the three of us can build a strong alliance.. what do you think?"

"I see. I will join you." Naruto said and turned around, motioning Rimuru to lead the way. The reincarnated slime did not say lies, what he said was all the truth. "Where is this Vesta working?" asked Naruto as he walked on Rimuru's left side.

"He is inside the cave where Veldora was sealed."

"Since you were born from Veldora's mana essence then it is safe to say that you were born in that cave as well. I have two questions though, are you an otherworlder? It'd be great to know whether you come from my previous world or not. And second question, where is Veldora now?"

Rimuru did not surprise to hear that the Emperor was an otherworlder too, he had met Shizu-san who also was an otherworlder, that meant there were many otherworlders here in this fantasy world. "Yes, I'm an otherworlder but I'm being reincarnated unlike you and others," answered Rimuru, he paused for a while thinking whether to tell Naruto about Veldora or not.

"Don't worry, as long as you do not choose to be Milim's enemy then there's nothing to be wary about.. just tell me about Veldora."

Rimuru sighed. "He is in my stomach, I ate him."

Naruto blinked, his face stupefied. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I devoured him so that I can figure out way to free him from the prison."

"I-i see.., you have such an interesting ability.. I take it we will not see Veldora any time soon?"

"It seems so.."

Naruto nodded his head and did not say any further, he did not mention that he could easily dispatch off the [ **Isolation Prison** ] that was casted on Veldora either. "So, please tell me about your world," he said after a few moment of silence. And thus, the trip to the Cave where Vesta resided was filled with Rimuru telling him about his world, and of course he also shared a little about his previous world to the slime.

They did not take long time to reach the Cave. As usual, an ever eccentric Gabil welcomed the two with his energetic and unique words.. and of course screams saying "How cool, Gabil-sama" were echoed throughout the cave.

"I'm sorry for that, Gabil-kun is just.. unique, he and his loyal followers are rare specimens."

"Don't worry, it was actually quite funny.. he'd be a good actor if he decides to join in a theatre."

"I think so too."

They both nodded at the thought of Gabil performing in a parody theatre, no doubt it bounded to make people laughed like there's no tomorrow.

Then without wasting more time Rimuru guided Naruto to Vesta's lab. It was located on the right side of the entrance toward a place where Veldora was sealed by the Hero three hundred years ago. People thought that the Hero who sealed Veldora three hundred years ago and the one who's saving the vampire queen was the same person, but the truth was not certain, there's also some believed that the one who saved the vampire queen was sleeping in a coffin in the confines of the vampire queen's residence.. so they couldn't be the same person. However, the answer was not yet certain unless Veldora himself remembered the encounter he had with the heroes.

Naruto did not bother thinking or finding answer about that though; neither Veldora nor the hero could be a threat to both him and Milim. Only someone like Guy Crimson was a threat, and since Guy spoke highly of that Emperor of Eastern Empire then he would place that first hero below the red haired demon lord.

"Ah, Rimuru-sama, and.. the Emperor of Minava Empire?"

"Vesta," greeted Rimuru. "How have you been?"

Naruto watched as they interacted. The man once was a minister of Dwarf Kingdom, but he's now a researcher of Tempest. But Naruto couldn't find any regret in the man eyes, it were actually filled with passion and gratitude.. indicating that he preferred his life now over the past. Naruto could relate the man to himself.. both had a new life that they loved so much.

Rimuru truly was a kind man.. perhaps a naïve kind man. The slime would eventually learn though.. that his naïve would cost him dearly.. just like him in the past. Naruto would not lecture him though, but he'd be there when the slime needed him.. of course if the man did not become Milim's enemy and agreed to provide him with manga he's so proud of. Manga.. it intrigued Naruto to some degree.

"I forgot to ask this last night. About the store building, shall we design on our own or you'll make it for us?"

Naruto shifted his eyes to the slime-boy, leaving his thought from wondering the kind of manga he would read later. "Just send your people to Namaki City, my people will have everything prepared."

"Then it is settled, I will have some hobgoblin to head to the Minava Empire in a week to run the store." Rimuru said in which Naruto nodded, then he turned his eyes back to Vesta. "Now then, can you please call Gazelle? We would like to discuss things with him."

 **Moments later**

After done communicating with the king of Dwarf Kingdom, they both left the cave and Rimuru guided Naruto to Kurobe and Kaijin, the two best blacksmiths of Tempest. The two blacksmiths were hammering a katana-sized steel when they stepped in to the room, from the looks of the soon to be blade Rimuru theorized that the blade was to be given to Souei's underlings.

"Rimuru-danna, Emperor-dono," greeted Kaijin as he saw the two leaders visited his work place. Kurobe followed Kaijin exampled in greeting the two visitors, but since he had work to do only Kaijin who approached them and led the two to the seats at far end of the room.

"It is an honor to have you in our work place, what can I do for you? Would you like to know the art of blacksmithing?" asked Kaijin in a spirited way that reminded Rimuru of that long troublesome day when he was forced to listen to Kaijin's and Kurobe's long discussion.

"Nah, nothing of that sort, we just want to watch your work from here so you can go back to working." Said Rimuru with a smile, he could not have Kaijin to start talking about blacksmithing because the dwarf would not stop talking for hours if he was to start! _Must prevent him to talk,_ thought Rimuru.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Rimuru's words but nonetheless he nodded his head and motioned the dwarf to continue his work.

"Mind to tell me how you get the dwarf to work for you?" asked Naruto as soon as Kaijin returned to helping Kurobe.

And so Rimuru began telling his journey to the dwarf kingdom, he told the emperor about almost all things he did there, of course he left the fact that he had spent a special time there with some voluptuous and sexy elves.

The two did not spend much time at Kaijin's and Kurobe's work place, they left after an hour or so.

Their next destination was the hill where Naruto and Milim spent some romantic time night prior. It took some times to reach the place since the two took a detour to have a better understanding of the Tempest's residents behaviors, but at last they reached the hill. And Naruto finally got the answer about his question, that Rimuru did not intentionally build the Tempest there. It just happened that the Goblin's tribe lived there and they asked him to help them which soon escalated greatly to this point.

It was not long after they sat seeing the city that an explosion shook the center of the city, black smoke rose high and they could see it clearly from the hill.

"I guess we have to go there?"

 **An hour ago, with Milim**

Milim and Haku decided to visit the forest and looked for the fresh honey. On their way to the forest they met Shuna and one of Goblina named Haruna who then proposed themselves to accompany Milim and Haku.

The forest itself was still dangerous despite it had a city at the middle of it. Shuna said they had yet to secure the forest, but she assured that it would be taken care of as soon as possible. With more people became aware of their country then it was bounded for them to clear the path of which would lead the people to Tempest. The alliance would be useless if the people couldn't even reach the city by themselves afterall. Milim did not really care though, the one who asked about that was no other than Haku, Milim's mind was solely focused on finding the fresh honey from wild bees at the moment; she really did not pay any attention toward what the girls were talking about.

"There!" exclaimed Milim as she pointed her right index finger up on one of the tree's branches. "Hurry up, Haku, take it!" Milim commanded. Actually she'd take it herself the moment she caught sight of bee's nest, but she had become a little afraid to get close to the bee after listening to the workers' explanation about how they came to get the honey. Sure that she's the strongest demon lord, but still, she didn't like bee at all!

"As you wish, my lady."

Milim watched intensely as Haku floated toward the bee's nest. Her eyes widened in horror the moment her personal guard being surrounded by hundreds of angry bees. She wanted to scream to warn Haku but she couldn't do that with these two girls watching, she's an empress afterall, screaming would ruin her image.

Milim let a relieve sigh escaped her mouth when Haku created a water barrier around her, preventing the bees from targeting the demon.

"Here, my lady," said Haku as she offered her a cup made of ice which was filled by honey, she did not take the nest itself since she pitied the bees from losing their home they had created. Even though she's a demon, Haku had a kind of soft spot for animal, she don't like to see them suffered by the other's hand, watching them killing and hurting each other was the best sight. Yup, Haku was somewhat a sadist, but she didn't like dirtying her hand directly on animal.

Milim accepted the honey with a beaming smile. "Let's return," she said and led the way out of forest while, of course, licking the honey on the whole walk.

As soon as they returned to the city, they were welcomed by the sight of a beastman bullying Rigurd. Looking at the mockery befallen upon one of her vassal's—Milim thought of Tempest as her minion— countrymen stirred a sense of the ruler in her heart. Milim gave the cup to Haku and disappeared from her place, she ignored Haku's yelled that asking her to stop and appeared above that beastman with a punch readied to hit his head.

The beastman widened his eyes at the sudden appearance of Milim, he was so caught of guard and could do nothing to stop the punch. However, the punch failed to hit the beastman as an invisible wall preventing Milim's punch from hitting him. Haku then appeared right next to Milim and sent the barrier she made to hit the beastman which then sent the man flying backward before falling hard to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Milim-sama, but Naruto-sama will be angry to me if I let you touch the beastman with your bare hand."

Milim frowned, her anger had yet to dissipate.

"If you still insist on punishing the beastman then at least you have to cover your hand, it is a blasphemy to let your beautiful, holy hand to be tarnished by that filthy insect, don't you think so?"

"You are right, Naruto will not like it." Milim muttered and covered her hands with golden gloves.

The beastman was not happy to be called insect. He growled and covered himself with flame before launching himself toward Haku.

Haku smiled as she watched the beastman getting close, she raised her left hand and the man fell hard to ground soon after, causing his flame to explode and the smoke to rise up. The ground shook and debris went wild.

"Y-you bitch!"

Haku did not give any verbal response to the curse. She let the man to stand but after that she acted fast by pulling him toward her place. Gravity was Haku's one and only real magic, she was the best at it, so it was clearly impossible for the beastman to shrug off her gravity. And so, in only a second the man found himself being choked by Haku's strong grip. Haku smiled as she watched the man struggling to grasp for air, the sight was beautiful in Haku's eyes. She could think of many ways to make it more beautiful but she sensed her master was getting closer to her position and forced herself to drop the man and kick him hard making the beastman flying away dozens meters backward, she could not let her master to see this side of her.. there's no doubt that master Naruto wouldn't let her to be his beloved woman's personal guard if he came to know.

"So, Milim-sama, what will you do to him?" asked Haku with a kind, beautiful smile.

Though before Milim could answer, she was being hugged from behind by Naruto. "What's wrong, dear?"

"They are making me angry."

"That beastman was bullying Rigurd-san the moment we return from the forest, my lord," added Haku with a kind smile.

"Oh so that is why.. I'm happy to hear that, dear."

"Thank you for defending my people, Milim." Said Rimuru as he made himself known and stood next to Haku. "But please, can you let me handle this? I don't want to have a problem with demon lord Karion after all."

Naruto and Milim looked at the slime. Milim didn't like it but Naruto smiled to the slime and said, "Of course, afterall, he'd be dead if you let us handle him."

Rimuru sighed, "That is what I'm worried about."

"Alright then, we will leave that little beast for you to handle, Rimuru." Naruto said and carried Milim in his arms. The three crazy strong beings disappeared from the view a second later. Rimuru sighed again and shifted his eyes to the three beastmen ahead of him. "So, who are you?" asked Rimuru.

 **/o\**

Naruto, Milim, and Haku appeared on top of the nearby hill. Naruto sat right under the confines of the tree with Milim sitting comfortably on his lap, she had gotten her good mood back after Haku returned her honey. Haku on the other hand decided to give them some privacy by standing at the rear hill looking down at the city below.

"They are from Yuurazania Country, a beastmen country that is ruled by a self-proclaimed demon lord.. em.. what is his name again?"

"Karion."

"Ah, yes, demon lord Karion. If that is the case then it is safe to say that they are interested to have Rimuru as their subordinate, no?"

"Hm, may be only Clayman and Karion has the real interest. Frey seems to like following me for some reason, I don't know why but she never stood on the opposite side of my intention, she always agreeing to whatever I said. I think Karion is doing that for fun though, Clayman probably is the only one who wants to have Rimuru as his puppet for real."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Well, why don't you tell me about all demon lords? I met only that NEET Ramiris and Guy, I'd like to know about the other four and the self-proclaimed demon lords too."

 **Later at night, forest outskirt Tempest**

Three beastmen sat comfortably around a bonfire, but they were not in a good mood. Naruto did not care about that though, he was more interested with two stupid people hiding themselves from the beastmen. It seemed those stupid people wearing stupid cloths were waiting for the beastmen with certain ambition, no doubt that those two were Clayman's subordinate.

"Master, are you sure you are fine with leaving Milim-sama alone with your clone? It may try to touch Milim-sama."

Naruto shifted his eyes to his left side. "Don't worry, that stupid clone will not be able to bypass the barriers I set around Milim."

"I see, as expected of my lord."

Naruto returned his eyes back on the ground below—Naruto and Haku were sitting on a tree's branch a few meters away to the beastmen's left side while concealing themselves with Naruto's rune. The two stupid fools had made their move to manipulate the beastmen.

"It seems Clayman indeed tries to make himself an awaken demon lord.. that fool even dare to have Milim participated in his scheming. Such a fool."

"What shall we do then, my lord?"

Naruto smiled. "Let's play him, let's make him think that everything is going according to his plan."

"As you wish, my lord."

The two vanished from the tree's branch a second after without leaving any trace, as if they were never there to begin with.

 **Frey's castle**

Frey sat in silence looking at the night sky. She had felt the awakening of Cherybdis a day ago. It would be troublesome if that beast came out of the cave to look for a body to control, more so if there's someone who offered himself to be controlled. Even if she claimed herself to be a demon lord, she was nowhere strong enough to defeat Cherybdis. She was not a physical fighter after all, Frey relied more on magic, and that Cherybdis was immune to magic to some degree. Fighting it was similar to having a suicide, a foolish choice that she'd never made.

Frey's thought were being interrupted by the two presences that came out of nowhere a few feet behind her. Frey acted fast and turned herself toward the intruders, she had herself readied should they became hostile, a few magic circles behind her was the proof that she was being very alerted. "Who are you?" she asked in a wary voice.

"Milim told me that you have never disagreed with whatever Milim wanted. Tell me, would you like to make your country as a part of Milim's empire?"

Frey studied the two people carefully. She couldn't tell their strength, as though they had complete control over their mana, which meant that they were easily above her level. The blond man seemed to be fond of Milim, the way he mentioned his name reminded her of the way his late father mentioned his late mother name.. it filled with love. And that golden armor the black haired woman was wearing, it was a high level item.. it was perhaps god-tier item or beyond.

Frey sighed, there's no way out of this. So she responded sarcastically, "Do I have a choice?"

"You do have a choice. Your country becomes the vassal of Minava Empire willingly and honorably, or forcefully and humiliatingly. Either way is fine for me, your choice."

Frey sighed again. "I don't want to cause unnecessary death for my people, consider we are now your vassal, it's not like I have a chance even if I don't want to."

 **Karion's castle**

Karion sipped the juicy liquid down his throat, it felt good. Yuurazania Country had always proud of their juicy liquid that were made from fruits they harvested, Karion was no different to the rest of his people, he was proud of this drink. Yuurazania's fruit was known as the fruit with the best quality, none of the country that had better fruit than them existed.

He poured more liquid into his glass after he drank it empty, and he began enjoying himself again with the drink.

But soon his peaceful night came to a stop as soon as two figured appeared right on the middle of his office. They did not give off any malice intent but Karion felt something dangerous from them. "Who are you?" he asked as he leapt from his chair and stared at them dangerously.

They were strong, dangerously so. Karion wasted no time and turned himself into his true form and made his fighting stance. But it was a mistake on his part, a very bad mistake. No more than a second after his beastification took effect, he was being pinned down by the golden armor girl that he heard had participated in the great war 500 years ago. He tried to break free from the woman's grip but failed miserably; the more he struggled the stronger her grip became.

"It is embarrassing for Guy to have you in his group, the weakest of demon lord that I acknowledge are Ruminas Valentine and Dino the Fallen.. the two can kill you without much effort.. and you dare to claim yourself as demon lord? I don't know what was Guy thinking when he accepted you into demon lords rank but perhaps it's just to make it ten." Naruto paused and looked down at the fallen beastmen king. "Guy Crimson, Milim Nava, Ramiris, Dagrule, Dino, and Ruminas.. those six are the true demon lords, Ramiris is not a fighter though but she has a unique ability that makes me recognize her as demon lord. I don't know about this Leon Cromwell that Guy likes so much but I doubt he is stronger than Ruminas. Perhaps I should ask Guy to reorganize his group. Regardless, you will continue to be demon lord and support Clayman in whatever that fool's doing.. perhaps he would even call for Walpurgis."

"W-who are you?"

"Me? I'm the Emperor of Minava Empire."

Karion's eyes widened.

"Yes, you are right, Milim is my wife.. soon. That aside, from today on forward, your country and Frey's country will be our Empire's vassals."

 **Clayman's residence**

Even though things were now in motion, Clayman was not feeling all happy. The reason was that his previous master who supposed to be dead, Cursed Lord Kazaream, had said he would come to him with his new body at the very night. So he had prepared his best to welcome him in this luxurious room of him. But it was already midnight, and yet there's no sight of his former master.

Clayman sighed and walked toward his window. The moon illuminated the world beautifully, Clayman admired it. Even though he's demon lord who liked to manipulate people, he liked something artistic, that's why everything inside his office was all had art value within it.

"Clayman."

Ah, finally. Clayman turned around and for the first time after his master's death that he met again personally with that man, or now a woman?

 **Next day, Tempest**

A colossal being flew in a fast speed toward monster city Tempest. It was surrounded by numerous sharks swimming on the air. Rimuru and his people and the army from Dwarf Kingdom were patiently waiting for the beast to get closer. They were readied to defeat the Charybdis, a beast that had some immunity to magic.

Naruto, Milim, and Haku sat comfortably under the tree on the hill. Rimuru had wanted to handle the beast by themselves, so they let the slime to do as he pleased while they were sitting there with popcorn and drink on their hand.

As soon as the beast was close enough, Rimuru instructed his army to begin attacking, and soon the sharks was killed one by one. What was left was Charybdis alone with its intimidating single big eye that staring at the people.

"Such an interesting display, don't you agree, dear?"

"Yes, but Konan's underlings can do better than them!"

Naruto smiled. "That should be obvious, dear, I'm the one who taught them to be a good anbu after all."

"Hmmph! I can teach them better!"

"Sure you can," Naruto said and continued eating popcorn with eyes looking at Rimuru who was hovering before Cherybdis. "Rimuru sure is a good leader, but he is too naïve and kind, but that kind of man is what this world needs. Look carefully, Milim, you can learn a few things from watching him and his people fighting to save their city."

"Okay," responded Milim as she ate her own popcorn.

The fight was quite interesting. Despite Cherybdis having a protection from magic, Rimuru and his people still managed to inflict damage on its colossal body. He didn't know how Rimuru could find Cherybdis' weakness so easily, perhaps he had a superior version of his Extra skill [Master Tactician]. Naruto couldn't find the answer, he had no skill that allowed him to know people's skills like that of Guy's, but according to master tactician that somehow had Kurama's voice, 99% Rimuru had a skill that similar to his, of course his skill refused to say which one was better.

However, despite Rimuru managed to find its weakness, the fight was still continuing even until the sun was about to set. Just then that Rimuru came to the trio and said that Cherybdis was actually looking for Milim, not him. "So, Milim, it seems it is not willing to go down unless it meets you, so i—" Rimuru paused as his eyes landed upon popcorn on each of their hand. "Did you treating our fight as a movie or something?! Ahhh… never mind, so Milim, will not you face it? It is calling for you after all."

Milim used her Milim's eyes to look inside the beast. "There is that guy from yesterday inside Cherybdis," said Milim and continued eating popcorn.

"Phobio? If that is the case then I want you to spare him, it will be a good thing If I save him from dying."

"So that you Karion will owe you a favor by preventing his underling from his death?" asked Naruto.

Rimuru smiled sheepishly. "I don't think about that, I just want to spare him but now you mention it, I'll make use of this chance!"

Naruto blinked once, twice, and then he burst in laughter. "Go dear Milim, and please hold back so that Rimuru can save that fool." Naruto said after his laughter died, much to Rimuru's embarrassment.

And so, the Cherybdis was killed and Rimuru managed to save Karion's underlings. Not only that, Karion appeared before Rimuru and the two made agreement and that was the day that Yuurazania country and Monster City Tempest made an alliance.

So far, Tempest had three allies: Dwarf Kingdom, Minava Empire, and Yuurazania Country. Rimuru couldn't be happier. His country had developed far better than he initially thought, it was very surprising, really. A slime that united the Jura Forest and then made it as a country with three strong country backing his standing.. it would be remembered in history that the king of the Tempest Country was the wisest king and was respected by all kings and leaders from all over the world, and that day was remembered as Tempest Day.

 **A few days later**

They had stayed in Tempest for six days now, it was surprisingly pleasant. Milim was happy staying here and she had even managed to learn how her honey was made, she had no intention of making honey-farm though. Not only that, but Milim and Haku seemed to have a good relationship with Rimuru's secretaries, Shuna and Shion. They often bathing together and rejoiced themselves with "girls" talk, which resulted with Milim leaving them with an embarrass face. Naruto remembered that part fondly, it was so great, perhaps he should thank those girls for corrupting Milim's pure mind.. and thanking Rimuru for providing those girls with adult manga.

"Ah yes, manga.." muttered Naruto as he took one of many manga from his pocket dimension he had created with his rune. To think that Rimuru's previous world's era was so interesting.. perhaps he should recreate that Akihabara in Minava Empire. _Hm.. this is a good idea, Escana will surely excited with this idea. We would have it created long ago if there's otherworlder in the empire who comes from the same world and era as Rimuru. However, all of the otherworlders in Minava Empire come from Rimuru's world from 1998 year below.. and none of them are Japanese. Though, we have created many things which are superior to Rimuru's world.. thanks to my rune and magic. And surely with all manga Rimuru gave me, I can further create an ideal empire for Milim. But.. we are asked not to return until Konan comes to fetch us, they want to make a marriage ceremony as a surprise for us which is good.. I have no other choice but to wait.. once the marriage finish then I can begin the new project.._ thought Naruto calculatingly. Then he returned his eyes to the book on his hand and continued reading "Bleach" manga. "This Aizen fellow sure is interesting.. his complete hypnosis is quite frightening too.." he said out loud.

"We are ready to leave, my lord."

Naruto put aside his manga and looked at the exit door of the room. His mouth agape, his manga fell off of his hand the moment his eyes landed upon the pink haired woman next to Haku. Cladded in miko outfit with beautiful smile plastering those thin lips was no other than the demon lord Milim Nava, she even had geta covering her smooth feet.

"I love you, Milim." There's no other word he could say to express his thought about how majestic his soon to be wife was.

"Um," Milim's smile widened, her cheeks reddened a bit. "Have I become more feminine?"

 **-To be continued-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto: A Love for Milim**

 **-Chapter 7: Passing By-**

Four people and a horned wolf walked side by side through the paving road of Jura Forest, toward the adventurer guild in Berun Kingdom. Rimuru had asked Fuse, the guild master of Berun's adventurer guild, to assist him in providing him an identity card that would allow him to have a free entry to each country he visited. Naruto did not need such card, in all these hundred years he had perfected his chakra control and had immersed himself in learning _genjutsu_ , thus enabled him to surround Milim, Haku, and himself in illusion. Though, to his annoyance, skill that could cast illusion to the same level of those blessing eyes of uchiha did actually exist. He had seen it himself, one of Konan's underlings had that skill. Naruto did not know whether or not it was stronger than _tsukuyomi_ , but he assumed that if that skill evolved into Ultimate Skill than perhaps it could compete with _tsukuyomi_ and _koto amatsukami_ or even could best them.

Fuse had also told Rimuru and him about common knowledge about being adventurer, it was quite different to adventurer in Minava Empire. In this world, outside Minava Empire, both monsters and adventurers were ranked A~F, all in those six categories. Those especially strong had a "+" attached, those weak had "-". This was guidance from the World Traveler, Free Guild head, Grand Master Kagurazaka Yuuki. He established this ranking system, up to the bottom: Advance, Intermediate, Beginner, Novice. Advanced were C rank and above, Intermediate was D rank, Beginner was E rank, and Novice was F rank. Surpassing A rank was the specially designated Demon lord level S rank, and above even this stood the monsters with the strength of a natural disaster, special S rank, deviating from the standard ranking system, an abnormal existence.

A simple A class monster was said to be capable of jeopardizing the existence of a city, a strength capable of inducing despair. Then, it was easy to deduce the unspoken words of Fuse that he and Milim could do worse like, probably, destroying all continents the world had. Naruto really could picture it well inside his mind, of Milim turning all continents into a wasteland while playing hide and seek with him or Guy. That.. actually did not look bad, but for the sake of the people he had to, by all means, prevent such thing from happening. Well, he might ignore those people if Milim asked him with her adorable puppy eyes.

After getting that identity card, which actually was having Rimuru registered as adventurer, the group continued their journey to the Ingracia Kingdom.

Ingracia Kingdom was one of human countries in western side of the world. Its capital city was known as the most advanced city in the world (of course without including the cities of Minava Empire), it housed both the Conference Coalition and the Freedom Association. The royal capital was wide, there's also a large wall surrounding the city. There were two gates leading into it, there's no way into the capitol except for the two gates.

Normally, one had to undergo three different identity checks to be permitted access into the capital city. At the first step, they checked identification documents. If one successfully passed this check, one had to go through a thorough body search. Then, they had to line up in another line to finally go inside the capital. Each point was heavily protected, and the lines were far longer than the one in the Dwargon. Though, adventurers were treated in special way: they were able to quickly pass through one of the gates, that's the reason why Rimuru had gotten an easy access inside the city.

Many tall structures filled the city. Most were at least five stories high. The city was full of brick and wood buildings. But more than anything, it was the strict city planning and the white castle in the middle of city that made one wondered. A large lake occupied the center of the city, and that castle was built in the middle of it. Four bridges extended from the castle and connected to the city's main road. That solemn piece of architecture properly conveyed the country's military strength.

The capital city was separated into four large districts: the merchant's district, the sightseeing district, the production district, and the residential district. They all were separated by the castle in the center, it was a very good of a circular city.

The sightseeing district was a section dedicated to inns. It was located near the walls, with various attractions lined up beside the streets. There were also quite a few street vendors. Closer to the center was a large building intended for diplomats and conferences. There's also a school inside it. Of the four sections of this district, it was the most heavily guarded.

Despite everything, Naruto‒and specially Milim‒was not impressed by this kingdom. Though, that's nothing to be surprised about; Minava Empire was built so that it could be a heaven on earth after all.

Naruto and Milim actually did not plan on visiting this kingdom; their real destination was the Ruberion Holy Empire. But since they would pass Ingracia Kingdom too, they decided to sightseeing for a while before continuing their journey.

"I will go to the grandmaster office before visiting the school," said Rimuru as they got near the adventurer building. "Would you like to join me?"

Naruto shook his head. "You can go on your own, we'd like to sightseeing, right, dear?"

Milim was fast at nodding her head. "Naturally," she said.

"Okay then, I'll go with Ranga. I hope to see you again at the school—that is if you have decided to stay in this city for a while. And, do enjoy your sightseeing." Rimuru right away departed to adventurer building, Ranga faithfully following its lord within his shadow. He did not watch the three scary strong people's departure, he had already set his full mind on how to handle the grandmaster so that they would allow him to teach those five abandoned children.

 **Later on, with Kagurazaka Yuuki**

 _That Rimuru-san is interesting person and he's quite dangerous too,_ thought Yuuki as he sat comfortably upon his chair.

 _Should I kill him or let him live? He'd be a torn on my side if I leave him alone, but at the same time I'm interested to see his future, I guess I'll let him live for a while. After all, after I have the hero on my side, I can kill him any time I want._

Yuuki smiled evilly, his mind started wandering on its own.

Kaguraza Yuuki had a simple goal in life: to watch the world burn and fell into utter chaos while sitting upon a simple chair with a snack and drink on his hands. At first, he had thought that such thing was impossible to do, he was just a normal human that would die if someone shoved a knife inside his gut. But on one fateful day, he was summoned into this world, the world that enabled him to use magic; Yuuki could finally have the chance to fulfill his awesome dream. However, at that time, he was not yet strong enough to do that. That's why he had been preparing: from creating adventurer guild to manipulating people, he had done many things to make his dream possible.

Yet, even now, he could not reach even Guy Crimson's feet. Not only that androgynous demon, the emperor and empress of Minava Empire were dangerous too. History did record: Milim Nava was a dragonoid that could rival Guy Crimson in strength. Following that fact, it was only natural that she had a mate of equal strength. If that was true, and he believed it to be true, it was safe to say that in order to fulfill his dream, he had to take down those three entities. However, Kagurazaka Yuuki lacked the mean to do so, he was weak in comparison to them.

Still, he'd not give up. His loyal follower had confirmed that the hero who once had defeated Strom Dragon Veldora 600 years ago to save the vampire queen was indeed sealed inside a coffin, that coffin was owned by one of demon lords, Ruminas Valentine—the vampire that was saved by that hero. He needed to take that coffin and unseal the hero, but he didn't want to go there when Ruminas was there. But it was manageable; he'd ensure that Ruminas left her kingdom, that was the very reason he instructed Kazaream to command his tool to prepare for Walpurgis.

"They are here, in this city."

Yuuki stopped his mind from wandering any further and turned his eyes on his most trusted follower, the elf woman whose soul it contained was that of Kazaream. "Who?" asked Yuuki in curious tone.

"The demon lord, Milim Nava. She is accompanied by her mate and a demon guard."

Yuuki's eyes opened wide, that name was not something he expected to hear. Was not those two had never left their empire, except the one that Kazaream's pawn had invited? Why the sudden visit? Yuuki couldn't comprehend this sudden confusing development, he couldn't even begin to guess; this was the reason why he disliked those three people: he couldn't understand them. Try he might—and he had truly tried it the moment he heard of the empire once he began preparing, but they were such people with annoying personalities—from what his trusted elf had reported after she visited the empire to see if they could open the adventurer guild's branch there.

"What should we do?"

"Let them be," responded Yuuki with a sigh escaping his mouth. "We will not bother them and will never appear before them. We are not yet ready to face those people, just focus on our priorities."

 **A moment earlier, with Naruto and co**

Naruto and Milim, with Haku tailing them from behind, walked hand in hand through the busy street of Ingracia Kingdom's capitol. They had immediately walked farther into the city as soon as they left Rimuru at the so called grandmaster's office. They did not have any special destination, they were just walking aimlessly throughout the street. They did not plan to visit this country after all, this was just a country they should pass before they went to Ruberion Holy Empire.

"Do you have something in mind, dear?"

Milim shook her head. "Nothing comes to mind, why don't you spoil me today?"

Naruto mused at hearing the reply. "Are you sure? I thought it embarrasses you when people look at us with sparkling eyes."

"Em, mmm, er.. it's practice! Yes, I need such practice!" declared Milim sagely while hiding her embarrassment from appearing.

"Practice?"

"Yes," Milim nodded her head convincingly. "We will be presenting ourselves in public more often after the marriage is done, so I need myself to be used to that kind of eyes."

"Is that so? I did think that you may want to try something that I know not, something that has to do with the time you spent with Rimuru's girls."

"Like I know things you don't!" Milim shifted her head, trying to avoid the blond's gaze.

"Alright, please forgive me for thinking that you have been corrupted by the manga."

"Glad you know it," Milim beamed in excitement. "Now, carry me and spoil me till I have had enough of it."

Naruto kissed her forehead and carried her in bridal style. Not that he didn't want to carry if she didn't ask, it just that he needed to let Milim thought otherwise. If it was up to him, having Milim in intimate position with him was always welcomed, no, he'd actually spend his whole life cuddling her if he could. Yes, if he could do anything he wanted to do to Milim then there's nothing else he wanted to do. However, Naruto didn't want to make Milim less happy; the girl wanted to have an enjoyable life that full of entertainments, therefore, he had to do the work to ensure that the two of them could have both of their desires realized. Not only that, Milim would be the best empress ever... so, he couldn't spend the eternity by cuddling her all the time. Hm, should he conquer the world and made it beneath the empire feet? Nah, why would he bother thinking about it? It was obvious he'd never do something that would lessen his time with his dearly dragonoid girl.

"Until you have had enough of it?" asked Naruto as he made Milim comfortable in his arms.

Milim nodded her head.

"Is not that means forever?"

"What do you mean by forever?"

"Isn't it obvious? It is impossible for you to have had enough of me spoiling you, you will always thirst for my damn big love, right?"

"Emm, if you put it like that then… emmm… eh, nope! You are the one who is thirsty for my ultra-super damn big love!"

Naruto smiled hearing that. Milim was just the best, she had no equal. How lucky was he to be loved by such perfect woman? _Ah… I can't wait to live in bliss with her for all eternity._

"Naruto…?"

Naruto returned to his sense as the call invoked his ears. "Nothing to worry, my love. I just thought that if the world offers me the chance to redo a happy life in my former world and save it from its doom, I'd ignore it and choose to remain by your side regardless of the consequences."

"Hmph," Milim puffed up her (almost flatted) chest and smiled smugly, her cheeks were red as tomatoes though. "It is natural, I'm your empress after all."

Naruto's smile widened. "Of course, your majesty, you are indeed my one and only empress."

As they both busy flirting with each other, Haku studied the environment and the people they passed by. As doing so, she noticed that they were spied by an elf, a female one. That elf was not strong to say the least, she could kill her from this place without moving a single finger. However, she was interested to know why that woman spied on her masters, so she let her be. Normally, both her masters would notice if someone spied on them. But since they both were busy flirting each other, it was only natural they didn't pay attention to an insect. After all, what was the purpose of her accompanying them if they had to pay attention to the worm and insect alike?

Haku could not help but be amused at the thought, however, there was no other term to define the truth correctly, was there?

Haku pretended she did not notice the insect and kept on tailing her masters. From one place to another, the insect faithfully following them from afar, and Haku faithfully pretending not noticing. Until at some point the insect decided to leave, Haku opted to follow her. To whom the insect would report her finding? She wondered.

Her wonder became clear when the insect enter a high and heavy-guarded building. Utilizing her armor ability, Haku turned her body invisible and intangible then entered the building with ease. There she witnessed the insect talking to a boy, the supposed to be grandmaster of adventurer guild.

"Let them be," responded the grandmaster with a sigh escaping his mouth. "We will not bother them and will never appear before them. We are not yet ready to face those people, just focus on our priorities."

 _Ho, so he planned on taking us once he is ready? Interesting, but, how he plans to be ready?_ Haku thought that it was foolish to try to oppose her masters, he's not even stronger than the ruler of Tempest. But, if there was one thing Haku acknowledge, that the weakling would always strive to be stronger. She liked to watch them struggle, before crushing them mercilessly. Ah, should she give him a ladder too? Haku shook her head and left the building, there's nothing to amuse her any further.

Once she returned to where she belonged, both her masters were still flirting with each other. It was the wonder of love, so the prime minister—that fool Escana—had said to her. Naturally Haku didn't understand, she had never experienced it after all. Even so, she could understand as clear as the blue sky that her masters were meant for each other, watching them was pleasant. A little faint genuine smile appeared on her lips, not that she understood that she was smiling genuinely. Regardless, she enjoyed watching them, there's nothing to add to that.

"Ah, Haku, you have returned."

"You noticed, my lord?"

Naruto, with Milim still in his arms, stopped his footstep and shifted his eyes on Haku. "Yes, I noticed. So, how was it, interesting?"

Haku stood still for a moment, before lifting up her lips in understanding. "At the moment, it's not. However, it'd be interesting to see how it reaches there, perhaps then it'd really become interesting enough to watch."

"Is that so? Just make sure you will not be the one receiving the end."

"Of course, my lord, I will not become arrogant enough not to pay attention to your great advises."

Naruto nodded his head then continue walking, his eyes returned to the sapphire irises of his beloved. Haku shifted her eyes toward the direction of the guild building, before returning it on her masters and kept tailing them.

In an hour—or two—later, Naruto, with Milim in his arms, arrived on top of a hill from which they could see the city a whole. He didn't know how such a convenient place could exist, but it mattered not as long as he could make use of it. As usual, Haku faithfully stood a few steps beside her masters. From there they could see the school at where Rimuru's fulfilling his promise to his otherworlder friend. He was having the children fought him in a mock battle, presumably as a kind of practice or proving himself to be a worthy teacher. Naruto didn't know which one, but it matter not. Watching it was amusing to say the least, it kind of reminded him of his academy days. Though, there was no nostalgic feeling inside his chest; it couldn't be help that most of his memories were painful ones.

"Do you want to try, to be called Milim-sensei, dear?" Naruto asked in amused tone. Milim did taught valuable lessons to demons under Konan's care, but they were no children. Who knew that Milim would entertain the idea? There were many children in their capital after all.

"Sure," replied Milim without any hesitation. "Though, I fear that they would threaten the other demon lord if I become their teacher."

Naruto looked toward Milim's smug smirk. "Oh, why don't you tell me why?"

"They will become too strong that they will start thinking they deserve to be a demon lord instead of the others."

"Well, such thing would be possible if you command them to do so, dear."

They then enjoyed themselves sitting under the tree watching over the city. Many kinds of foods were being arranged next to them. Haku, too, was sitting next to her masters. She was enjoying the food as well. Even though a demon like her didn't need to eat, she quite enjoyed the process of eating. They sat there for a few moments, enjoying the peace surrounding them.

"So, dear, have you decided, shall we stay here for a night or two, or continue leaving for Ruberion Holy Empire?"

"Do you want to stay?"

"No; there's nothing else to see in this country."

"Then we're leaving."

Left they did.

 **-End of Chapter-**

 **Short? I know. Just like the title, this chapter is just a pass by before the next chapter. I don't want to have anything to do with Rimuru at this moment; with his personality, I can't think of the other way to make him a demon lord.**


End file.
